The DragonSlayer
by BurstingDragons
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and his guild FairyTail explore the world in adventurous ways along with fighting evil at their doorstep. With secrets being revealed and love confessed will the fire dragon slayer make it out alive or will his flames burn out? Disclaimer: Before ANYONE asks, I did NOT steal this story. This was originally created on my wattpad and I have remastered it onto here!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Disclaimer: Before ANYONE asks, I did NOT steal this story. This was originally created on my wattpad and I have remastered it onto here! Thank you and enjoy!_

 ** _Story Foundation: November 2nd, 2017._**

 ** _Story Name: The DragonSlayer_**

 ** _Pairing: Natsu x Erza (Natza/Naza)_**

 ** _Author: LoLHowU4_**

 _Natsu Dragneel and his guild FairyTail explore the world in adventurous ways along with fighting evil at their doorstep. With secrets being revealed and love confessed will the fire dragon slayer make it out alive or will his flames burn out? This prologue of information will help you understand more things as the story progresses such as; main characters, side characters, magic types and tools.  
_

 _Disclaimer: FairyTail and the characters I use belong to "Hiro Mashima" Story Arcs and fight scenes relate to the manga and to the anime. (I will change some fights with characters. Also could change dialogue and/or the outcome of something. Yes, this is a Natza/Naza (Nastsu x Erza) story._

 **Main Characters:**

 _Natsu Dragneel: "Salamander"-Uses Fire Dragon Slaying magic. Happy is his exceed. Can obtain dragon force and has his own sword later in the story known as; "The Flame Blade."_

 _Erza Scarlet: "Titania/Queen Of The Fairys"-Uses Requip magic and is a great sword and combat fighter. Can requip into different sets of armor and summon all types of weapons. Has a crush on Natsu Dragneel._

 _Wendy Marvell: "The Sky Maiden/Sorceress"-Uses Sky Dragon Slaying magic. Carla is her exceed. Can obtain dragon force, but it is weak and not as strong as Natsu's. Has a sword later on in the story named; "The Wind Blade." Is considered to be Natsu Dragneel's "sister" and will be a big role in half the story. Has a small crush on Natsu Dragneel._

 _Lucy Heartfilia: "Princess/Spirit Summoner"-Uses Celestial Spririt magic. She can summon spirits from the Ceslestial Spirit world to aid her when times needed. She also has a whip that she can fight with. Has a crush on Natsu Dragneel._

 _Gray Fullbuster: "Stripper/Ice King"-Uses ice make type magic that can defend him or help attack an opponent. Is rivals with Natsu Dragneel._

 _Zeref (Dragneel): "The Black Wizard"-Uses evil magic that can result to death. Soon to be discovered as Natsu Dragneel's brother._

 _E.N.D: "Etherious Natsu Dragneel"-Uses magic sort to Zeref's, but can also use Fire Dragon Slayer magic as well as Fire Demon Slaying magic. Is the strongest demon in the "Book of Zeref."_

 _Acnologia: "Black Dragon/Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse" -Dragon. (Use to be a dragonslayer and can morph into a dragonslayer. Blood thirsty for E.N.D_

 ** _Now that is over with, let's take a look at "side characters" aka the characters that play roles in the story, but aren't really "main characters."_**

 _Mirajane Strauss: "Demon Queen"-Uses Take Over (soul and demon) type magic. Best friends with Lucy and Erza. Sister to Elfman Strauss and Lissana Strauss._

 _Happy: "Exceed"-Uses flying type magic and is best friends and partner with Natsu Dragneel. Likes the other exceed, Carla._

 _Gajeel Redfox: "Black Steel"-Uses Iron Dragon Slaying magic. Pantherlily is his exceed. Friends with Natsu and Wendy._

 _Carla: "Exceed"-Uses flying type magic and is best friends and partner with Wendy Marvell. Has a small liking to the other exceed, Happy._

 _Pantherlily: "Exceed"-Uses flying type magic and is best friends and partner to Gajeel Redfox. Can change to a bigger version and fight with a sword that is curved and sharp bladed._

 _Lissana Strauss: "The Girl From Edolas"-Uses take over magic like her sister, Mirajane Strauss, but is not part demon. Has a crush on Natsu Dragneel and is siblings to Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss._

 _Master Makarov: "Gramps/Master"-Uses giant magic and other types of magic. The head guild master of the wizard guild; FairyTail._

 ** _The final part before the story begins is the "tools" part. These are select items that are in the story that belong to a character or can turn something different._**

 _The Book of E.N.D: -When opened, E.N.D's power will be released to the demon that is on Earth. Held and owned by Zeref._

Wings: Wings can allow the user to fly in the sky or lift off the ground where ever they are. Works with: (Natsu Dragneel, Happy , Carla, Pantherlilly , E.N.D and Wendy Marvell.)

Celestial Spirit Keys: These keys allow the Celestial Spirit Summoner, Lucy Heartfilia, to be able to call Celestial spirits to aid her at times needed.

Magic: This allows wizards to have the ability to use their selected powers when needed.

Curses: This allows demons to have the ability to use larger and better powers when needed. (Does not work for wizards)

The Flame Blade: A straight gripped sword with a tipped end and a sharp edge. When ignited by the user's magic it has the power to ignite the object hit on fire. (Natsu's Sword later on)

The Wind Blade: A small straight gripped sword with a sharp blade curve at the tip. When held by the user's magic it has the power to blow the object hit far back and also can send wind attacks at the sword holder's command. (Wendy's Sword later on)


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _"In a land far far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is FairyTail!"_

"Hey Happy." A pink haired teenage boy with a scaly looking scarf says.

"Aye?" A blue cat replies.

"Wanna go to the guild?" The boy asks to the cat.

"Sure Natsu!" The cat responds back.

 ** _Story Pause: Here are two characters. The teenage boy is none other then the Salamander of FairyTail, aka Natsu Dragneel. He uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. The cat is Natsu's partner, Happy, he uses flying magic._**

"Alrighty then bud let's go then!" Natsu smiled at his partner.

"Ayes sir!" Happy said.

-Time Skip: 8 minutes-

-Natsu Dragneel and Happy arrive at the FairyTail's doors and push them open.-

"Hey guys!" Natsu yells to the guild.

"Yo, what's up Natsu?" Most of them reply.

"Hey Flamebrain!" A voice calls.

"Huh? Oh... it's just you Gray..."

"The hell you mean, 'just me?'" The boy responds back.

 ** _Story Pause: This young man's name is Gray Fullbuster. He is a FairyTail wizard and his rival is Natsu. He is an ice make user and has been in the guild since he was a child._**

"I was just saying, it gets boring to see your stupid face all the time." Natsu snickered at Gray.

"Shut up." Gray fires back.

"Make me." Natsu replies.

"You wanna go?!" Gray argues.

"I'll be gladly to fight you stripper." Natsu responds with a grin.

 **FIRE DRAGON-**

 **ICE MAKE-**

Suddenly, a scarlet haired girl comes in front of the two boys and smashes their heads together.

"I told you two not to fight anymore." The girl says to the two boys now laying on the floor.

"Gray started it, Erza." Natsu replies.

 ** _Story Pause: This young women is Erza Scarlet. Nicknamed Titania and Queen Of the Fairys she is a very strong female requip mage and scares most of the guild's members._**

"I don't care who started it Natsu, I'm tired of you guys fighting." Erza responded.

"Plus you two should save your magic power. A very important announcement will be coming soon." She added.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, same." Gray also asked.

"You will have to find out for your self when master tells you." She smirked.

"Awww, cmon Erza. That's not being fair." Natsu whined.

"Who said I was being fair?" She questioned the pinkette.

"Tell us." Natsu said.

"No." Erza replied.

"Yes, tell us." Natsu insisted.

"No, find out on your own." Erza hissed.

"Fine..." Natsu mumbled, giving up in defeat.

"I am gonna go get some strawberry cake from Mira. See you guys." Erza said then walked away.

"I am gonna beat you at whatever event Erza is talking to us about." Gray said to Natsu.

"Talkers like that are gonna be the first to lose, Gray." Natsu smirked and walked away.

"Grrrr." Gray mumbled and walked away also.

Erza Scarlett walks over to the guild' bar

"Hey Erza!" A white haired women smiles at her.

"Hey Mira." Erza responds back.

 ** _Story Pause: This young girl is Mirajane Strauss. She is oldest of the 3 Strauss family and is a Take Over Mage. She can also use Satan Soul, sleep magic, and transformation magic as well. She is part demon but still human._**

"Did you tell Natsu and Gray about the event?" Mira asked.

"Sorta. I just told them to save their magic and wait for the master to announce it."

"Ohhh..." Mira responded. "Say... Erza." she added

"Yes?" Erza responded.

"Who do you think will win the trials this year?"

 ** _Story Answer: "The S Class Trials are an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Fairy Tail Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage: a position worthy of their exceptional magical prowess. It is comprised of several trials designed to test the skills and competence of the candidates."_**

"Hmmm." Erza thought. "Well it depends, whoever the candidates are... but if Natsu and Gray are in it then I guarantee them two being the best pick." Erza replied.

"Ohhh, ok." Mira said. "So.. between Natsu and Gray, if they are the final 2 left, who wins?"

"Well.. both of them are very strong in power and Gray's ice make magic is strong... but I feel like Natsu's dragon slaying magic and being able to wield, fight, defend, and dissolve with fire is a great source to have. I think Natsu would come out on top."

"Oh... are you saying that because you like him?" Mira asked with a smile on her face."

"Wh-attt?" Erza replied red as a tomato.

"Come on Erza, I know you like Natsu." Mira smiled at Erza.

"N-oo. I don't like him, Mira." Erza tried to act innocent.

"Ahh. That's to bad. Ok, anyways, here is your strawberry cake." Mira handed the plate with cake on it to Erza.

"Thank you Mira." Erza thanked the white haired women.

"Anytime Erza." She replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Contestants

**Chapter 2: Contestants**

A blonde haired female sat in her apartment in the beautiful city of Magnolia. "Ahhh." She stretched as she got out of bed.

"What a wonderful day it is." She smiled and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change.

 ** _Story Pause: This young blonde haired women is Lucy Heartfilia. A FairyTail wizard and uses Celestial Spirit Keys to summon Celestial Spirits to aid her when needed. She also has a crush on Natsu Dragneel._**

-Back at FairyTail's guild hall a few minutes later, the doors pushed open and in came Lucy Heartfilia.-

"Hello everyone!" Lucy smiled at her guildmates.

"Hi Lucy!" They all replied.

"Yo, Luce." Natsu grinned as he walked over to her.

"Hi Natsu." Lucy replied to him trying not to blush at his grinning ways.

"So what is with all the ruckus?" Lucy asked Natsu questionally.

"Master is suppose to make an announcement soon, Erza told me and Gray. Dunno what it is though." Natsu responded.

"Oh. Okay, thanks Natsu!" She thanked him.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied back.

A few minutes later...

"Everyone... please quiet down." a short man with white hair said.

The guild members continued to talk.

Erza Scarlet stood at the top of the staircase.

"EVERYONE, THE MASTER HAS SOMETHING TO ANNOUNCE." She yelled down at the members.

Everyone got quiet.

"Thank you Erza." The white haired man said.

"No problem, Master.

 ** _Story Pause: This white haired and short man is Master Makarov. He is FairyTail's current master and a wizard saint. He uses Giant magic and other types of magic._**

"Listen up brats!" Makarov said

"Today I have an announcement to make! 1 week from now, the S Class Trials will begin!

Everyone cheered

"I am happily excited to announce this year's contestants." Makarov smiled down on his guild.

He coughed into his hand and read off his list; "Natsu Dragneel!" He spoke.

"Let's go!" Natsu grinned.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Hell yeah!" Gray shouted.

"Elfman Strauss!"

"It's time to make S Class like a real man!" He replied.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Whoa, me?" She asked surprised.

"Gajeel Redfox!"

"Gehehe." He grinned while munching on iron.

"And finally..." Master Makarov began. "Wendy Marvell!"

"Yeah Wendy!" Most the guild cheered.

"I'm in the competition?" Wendy said.

"Congratulations to those 6 contestants. The exams will take place on FairyTail's most sacred grounds, Tenrou Island. We will depart from Hargeon's port in 1 week." Master spoke. "Also, you 6 may choose 1 partner to guide you on your quest to becoming a S Class wizard!"

"Natsu, who do you pick?" Master asked him.

"I'll, take my little buddy Happy." He replied giving off his signature grin.

"Gray?"

"Pick me my darling Gray!" A girl wearing with blue hair and a coat shouted

 ** _Story Pause: This girl is, Juvia Lockser. She has a crush on Gray and uses Water magic and can also do a Unison Raid with him._**

"Alright... I'll take Juvia." Gray responded.

"Elfman?" Master Makarov spoke.

 ** _Story Pause: This man is, Elfman Strauss. He is brother to Lissana and Mirajane Strauss. Like his sisters, Elfman is a take over mage, but can also use "beast-soul."_**

Elfman looked over at his sister and said, "I choose Lissana. Picking your family to help you be a better wizard is a man!"

 ** _Story Pause: This women is, Lissana Strauss. She is Mirajane and Elfman's sister. She uses take over, but mainly uses take-over (animal soul)._**

"Lucy who do you pick?" The master asked her.

"I will pick Levy." She replied.

"I won't let you down Lu!" A voice was heard.

 ** _Story Pause: This young women is Levy McGraden. A very smart girl she is and uses solid script magic. She also can read the answers to magic ruins and rune traps._**

"Gajeel, who do you pick?"

"I'll take Pantherlily." Gajeel responded.

"Alright." The cat smirked.

"Wendy, who do you choose to be your partner?" Master Makarov asked her.

"I will chose..." She began to speak.

"Pick me!" A voice said.

"No, me!" Another shouted.

"You both are fools, she should pick me!" Someone responded.

"I will choose, Carla." Wendy replied to the master.

"Alright brats! You have 1 week to train for the time of your lives. Get ready! Which one of you six will make it s class?!" He spoke enthusiastically.

"Let's, go Happy!" Natsu shouted as he raced out the door.

"Aye sir!" The cat responded and raced out as well.

"I can't let Natsu be S Class before me!" Gray said as he ran behind them.

"Gray my darling, Juvia is coming." Juvia shouted as she chased Gray out of the guild hall.

"Gehehe. My time to be S Class!" Gajeel smirked as he walked out with Pantherlily following.

"Let's go Lu!" Levy said. "Best start training to try to beat those 5."

"Right!" Lucy responded as they headed for Lucy's apartment.

"Let's go, child." Carla spoke. "We need to work on you're offensive attacks."

"Alright." Wendy replied to her and they as well left the guild hall.

 _"My oh my, this year is gonna be interesting"_ Master Makarov thought to himself after seeing his children run off to train.


	4. Chapter 3: Training and A Meeting

**Chapter 3: Training and A Meeting**

"Erza?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What's on your mind? She asked after it looked like the scarlet knight was having trouble within her mind.

"I'm...I'm debating on going to see Natsu." Erza slowly responded.

Mirajane's shipping skills tingled when she heard Erza. Not wanting to mess anything up, Mira casually said; "maybe you should go and visit him. I'm pretty sure him and Happy are most likely training at there house in the forest."

"Alright, I will. Thank you Mira." Erza replied to her in a thankful like voice.

"You are welcome" She smiled as she watched her best friend get up and walk out to find the dragon slayer. _You can do it Erza!_ She thought happily.

—-Time Skip: A Forest—

"Alright Natsu!" Happy cheered, "You can do it!"

 **FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

Natsu continuously fired off spells into the air or at the ground. Sometimes catching a tree on fire which he quickly put out.

"Wow." Happy smiled at his partner, "you have gotten really stronger Natsu!"

"Yeah you think so lil buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks." Natsu smirked as he began to do combat skill training.

-Time Skip: With Erza-

 _"Where is he at?"_ Erza wondered to herself.

As she trucked through the forest she heard **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

Erza smiled as she followed the voice and hid behind a tree as she watched the pinkette train to become a S Class wizard.

"Alright, Natsu give me 500 push-ups!" Happy shouted at his partner.

"Yes sir!" Natsu responded with a smile as he began to exercise.

 _These two's efforts out stand me._ Erza thought to her self.

-Time Skip: 5 minutes later-

"498...499...500!" Natsu shouted as he finished his push-ups and waited for his next instructions by Happy.

"Alright Natsu, now we need to test your speed." Happy said

"Ok, what's my course?"

"Run from this plain up to the top of that hill and back." Happy replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Natsu smirked as he awaited Happy's signal.

"3...2...1...GO!" Happy yelled as Natsu raced off towards the top of the hill.

After only 8 seconds, Natsu was at the top and running back down. As he ran back onto the plain fields, Happy said; "14 seconds Natsu!"

"Alright. I will take that for the first day."

 _Wow. I knew Natsu was fast, but I didn't know he had that much speed._ Erza thought to herself once again as she stayed hidden behind the tree.

"For the final test today Natsu, we shall test your magic again. Release spells and see how many you can get before you get tired." Happy said as he put a dummy on the plains while Natsu got in his stance.

 **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!**

Natsu shouted as he then fell on his back, exhausted.

"Alright Natsu. That was good. You did 3 spells that round and got a 14 second run. I think we should call it a day." Happy said.

"I agree. Thanks for helping little buddy." Natsu smiled at his partner.

"It's what I do." The cat said as they began to walk to there home.

Erza realizing she wasn't gonna be able to talk to him if she stayed, stepped out from behind the tree.

"Natsu." A voice said as Natsu turned out to see who it was.

"Oh hey, Erza." Natsu replied as he looked at her.

"How did your training go?" She asked him.

"It went well. Happy here helped me a lot. Didn't you?"

"Aye sir!" The cat replied.

"Natsu...?" Erza slowly began to speak, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure." Natsu responded as he heard Happy say, "I will see you at home Natsu."

After Erza saw that Happy was gone she heard Natsu ask her,

"What's on your mind Erza?"

"It is about the S Class trials." She spoke not knowing how to say what she wanted to say.

"Go on." He said.

"I hope you win." She blurted out fast.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled at her.

"You have gotten a lot stronger and I think you can win this year." She added.

"Yeah, I am gonna take down Stripper and Iron head." Natsu smirked.

Erza giggled at Natsu's words.

"I can't forget though; Elfman, Lucy, and Wendy are also participating. I can't lose to them either!" Natsu said.

"Wendy is young, but I believe she will do good." Erza replied.

"Yeah, I wonder what Carla is putting her through right now." He chuckled.

"Alright well Natsu, I must be leaving now. Good luck." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait." Natsu said and she stopped walking.

Turning around, Erza said; "Yes Natsu?"

"Can you help train me tomorrow? Of course, so I can get stronger and faster? He asked her and quickly adding the ladder while looking away with a tint of red on his cheeks.

Erza smiled at his embarrassment and responded with, "Sure Natsu."


	5. Chapter 4: The S Class Trials

**Chapter 4: The S Class Trials**

It wasn't just another FairyTail day. Everyone knew that who was present. Today was the day that 1 out of 6 contestants had a shot of becoming S Class.

"Alright brats." Master Makarov called out to shut up his children.

"It is time for the S Class Trials!"

Everyone began cheering.

"We will embarking on the _Fairy Fleet_ in an hour and a half. Grab all of your essentials and meet us at Hargeon's Port."

"Yes sir." They all replied.

-Time Skip: With Natsu's group.-

"Today is the day, Happy!" Natsu smiled.

"Aye sir, you will becoming a S Class wizard!"

"With my magic and your flying ability, we can't be beat!" He said

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

-Time Skip: With Erza-

"Mirajane." Erza said.

"Mhm?" The bartender replied.

"Do you think Natsu will win?" She asked.

"Well.. He defiantly has a shot. With his magic and your training that you gave him", Erza looked away at that statement and Mira smiled, "I would say he has a good chance at coming out the victor."

-Time Skip: 6 Days Earlier-

"Alright Natsu." Erza spoke, "hit me with your fire attacks." As she said this she requipped into her **FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR**.

 **FIRE DRAGON's SLASH!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's SWORD HORN!**

Erza smiled as she watched her armor get slightly damaged by the dragon slayer as he began to pant at his exhaustion.

"Ok Natsu. Now let us test your speed." Erza had Happy time her and she ran from the plains to the top of the hill and back in 7 seconds.

"3...2...1...GO!" Erza yelled as Natsu blasted off towards the hill

As Natsu came to the finish, he was at 11 seconds.

"Eleven seconds Natsu." Erza said as Natsu smiled.

"That is 3 more then yesterday's!" He smirked.

"Indeed." She added, "Good job, we are finished."

The sky had turned dark and the stars were out.

Natsu watched as Erza had laid on the ground and was looking up at the stars. Deciding to follow her, he laid next to her and looked up too.

Erza began to blush at Natsu's actions but luckily it was dark so he wasn't able to see her embarrassment.

"The stars are pretty aren't they Natsu?" She decided to ask him and try to strike up a conversation as it became a little awkward.

"Yeah." He said, "to bad I don't know any of them. Lucy tries to help me remember which one is which, but I always forget." Natsu said as he yawned.

Erza continued to look into the sky and not long after she heard the dragon slayer snoozing himself into slumber next to her. She turned her head and smiled at how peaceful he looked sleeping.

-Time Skip: Present Day-

As the _Fairy Fleet_ got closer to Tenrou Island, Master Makarov summoned his children's attention.

"Listen well contestants. He spoke looking at Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Efman. "Once we get near the island, the trials will start. Round 1 will commence, already on the island are 3 S Class wizards. Those are: Mira, Gildarts, and Erza."

"GILDARTS!" Natsu shouted with a smile on his face.

"3 paths lead to a fight against an S Class wizard. 2 paths lead to a duel between teams and 1 path leads to a safe zone and a spot in round 2.

 _A safe path, huh?_ Lucy thought. _I hope I get it. I really don't wanna have to fight Gray or Gajeel. Especially Natsu._

As the ship roared closer to the island, Master Makarov shouted, "LET THE S CLASS TRAILS... BEGIN!"

 ** _A/N: The S Class Trials are underway! Who will emerge the victor after all this is over? This next chapter will be a little bit before the contestants arrive on the Fairy Fleet. _**


	6. Chapter 5: Preparation

**Chapter 5:** **Preparation**

-One Day Prior-

Master Makarov had called Mira and Erza into his office.

"What is it master?" Erza asked him.

"I would like for us four to have a talk before the trails." He replied.

"Four?" Erza said confused. _Only three of us are here..._ She thought to herself.

"Hey, Erza!" A man who appeared out from the corner shadows said. "It's been awhile. You sure have grown up." He smiled.

"Gildarts..?" Erza asked to the man.

"Yep the one and only!" He replied.

"It is nice to see you again Gildarts." Mira spoke out with a smile.

"Uh..." Gildarts looked at the women in front of him, with a blank face he said; "Who are you?"

Mira looked at him with a hurt expression, but then changed and said; "I'm Mirajane!"

"Mira?!" Gildarts shouted at the new she-devil's appearance.

"Yep." She laughed, "Have I frightened you?"

"No.." He replied, "You just have changed."

"Ah" She said, "I'm not as wreck less as my younger self."

"Is _he_ still wreck less?" Gildarts said as he thought to himself, _I have not seen Natsu in a while. Is he even still in the guild?_

"Do you mean Natsu?" Mira chuckled.

"Yeah, the fire breather." He smirked.

"Yes, he is. Maybe even more then ever at this current time. He is highly destructive and is team is always frustrated with him after coming back from a job." Still chuckling to herself.

Erza shot a look at Mira, but quickly removed it before any of them noticed.

"Alright you three. I am sending you to the island in 3 hours. Is that a problem?"

"No master, that is fine with us." All three of them said in unison.

-Time Skip: With Gray and Juvia-

"Alright Juvia." Gray spoke to her. "Ready?"

"Ready." Juvia replied.

 **ICE-MAKE CANON!**

 **WATER NEBULA!**

Magical particles of water and ice were seen as the hit each other and dissolved.

"Good job Gray." Juvia said to him.

"Thanks." He replied with a grin on his face.

 **ICE-MAKE DAGGERS!** Gray shouted as he ran towards Juvia.

 **WATER SWORD!** Juvia yelled as she summoned a watering sword that blocked Gray's ice daggers just in time and saw an opening.

 **WATER WHIP!** Juvia shouted again as her whip smacked Gray in the face as he fell to the floor

"Oh my darling!" She said, "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Juvia dropped to the ground next to his body to check on him

 **ICE-MAKE TIGER!** Gray shouted as the iced tiger jumped on top of Juvia.

Juvia Lockser could feel the frost coming off the tiger's breath which was currently on top of her and about to nearly finish her off.

Suddenly, before Juvia could react to the tiger it disappeared off her.

"That was good Juvia, but you can't give up your guard like that." Gray spoke to her.

"Right, sorry my love." She replied to him.

"It is fine." He said ignoring the _love_ part.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?" He said to her as they finished up training.

-Time Skip: With Lucy and Levy-

 **OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!** Lucy shouted.

 **SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE**

Before Taurus could say anything he was burned away and disappeared back to the spirit world.

"Alright then." Lucy yelled, "gonna have to step this up."

 **OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!**

"Helllo gorgeous" Leo said.

"Just stop..." Lucy replied

 **SOLID SCRIPT-RUINS MAKER**

"Darn it!" Leo shouted as he had been confined in a ruin box and then returned to the spirit world.

"Hahah." Levy smirked victoriously

"Let's call it a day shall we?" Lucy asked her.

"Sure." Levy responded while smiling.

-Time Skip: With Wendy and Carla-

 **SKY DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

 **SKY DRAGON's ROAR!**

Wendy Marvell shouted out her sky dragon attacks as it crushed trees in a five mile radius.

"Wow Wendy. That was amazing." The exceed complimented her.

"Thanks Carla, but Natsu's is way stronger." Wendy replied.

"That may be so." Carla said, "However, you have a brain and can heal yourself. Dragneel will just run himself till he is empty on magic and after that is over he will just use his fists."

"That's why we all admire Natsu though, right?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean, child?" Carla responded.

"I mean we all admire Natsu, because he never gives up. He would sacrifice himself to save FairyTail." Wendy said smiling.

"He is stubborn, I think." Carla huffed. "However, his bond with his family and friends as well with his magical power will keep his flame ignited." Carla replied to her as they began to walk home to _Fairy Hills_.


	7. Chapter 6: Paths Chosen

**Chapter 6: Paths Chosen**

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu shouted as he jumped into the air and Happy caught him.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled as he and Natsu blasted off towards Tenrou Island.

"They are gonna beat us there!" The other contestants said with frustration, not wanting anyone to get a step ahead of them.

"Juvia, let's go!" Gray shouted as he froze the water.

"Juvia is coming!" She responded.

"Wendy let's go." Carla summoned her wings.

"Alright!" Wendy said smiling.

"We should make it to the island rather soon, however Dragneel and Tom-Cat are most likely there already." Carla said as she and Wendy flew towards Tenrou Island.

"Carla?"

"Yes child?"

"Why do you call Natsu "Dragneel" and Happy "Tom-Cat?" Wendy asked.

"I call Happy Tom-Cat, because he is a cat and I call the dragon slayer, Dragneel-" Carla responded before she was interrupted.

 **IRON DRAGON ROAR!** Gajeel shouted as his attack hit Carla and Wendy directly causing them to go falling into the water below them.

"Nice shot Gajeel." Pantherlily said complimenting his partner.

"Thanks. I didn't want to take out them, but... I wanna be S Class." Gajeel smirked.

"Let's go Levy!" Lucy said as her and Levy jumped on top of Gray's ice and began to ice skate their way down to the island.

—-Time Skip: 2 Minutes Prior—

 **IRON DRAGON ROAR!** Carla heard as she and Wendy were caught in the blast.

"Carlaaaaa!" Wendy yelled as she began to fall down below.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted as she went spinning into the air.

"Ahhhhh!" Wendy squealed as she smacked into the ice and came to a halt lying on her stomach, immediately passing out.

—Back on the _Fairy Fleet—_

"Elfman, let's go!" Lissana shouted as she and her brother jumped off the boat and raced toward the island.

 **TAKEOVER-BIRD!** Lissana shouted as she turned into part bird and lifted herself and Elfman through the air.

"Thanks sis!" Elfman smiled.

"You're welcome." She returned it.

—-With Natsu and Happy—-

"We are here Happy." Natsu said as Happy let his wings fade and they both fell to the ground infront of the paths."

"Mmhm... which path should I choose?" Natsu wondered to himself. He studied the paths and saw each one labeled with a letter. One path had an E. Another had a A, The third had a R, the fourth had a D, the fifth had a C, and the final path had a S.

"Which path, Natsu." Happy asked him as he saw Gray and Juvia not far behind and also saw Gajeel and Pantherlily approaching fast.

 _"E" must be for "Erza".. right?_ Natsu thought to himself. "Alright happy, we are going on Path E!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled and they both ran into Path E.

As they went deeper into the tunnel, Path E's entrance was marked off by magical ruins and had a "X" across it, blocking anyone else from entering it.

-With Gray and Juvia-

"Alright.." Gray said, "Looks like Natsu was already here." He said this looking at Path E's X.

"Which path shall we take my darling?" Juvia asked him.

"Let's go with route R."

"Alright." She said.

Gray and Juvia ran into Tunnel "R" and not log after they got far, the pathway to "R" crossed itself out.

-With Gajeel and Pantherlily-

"Path E and R have already been taken Gajeel." Pantherlily said.

"Alright.. we will go with C then." Gajeel spoke and they ran down into Tunnel C. After they got far, that path crossed its self out. Leaving only; A,D, and S.

-With Elfman and Lissana-

"Big sis, let's take the D path." Elfman said.

"Alright, I'll be right behind you." Lissana replied as they ran down path D and that crossed itself out.

-With Lucy and Levy-

"Darn, we got here late Lu." Levy said. "The only remaining paths left are A and S."

"Let's go with A." Lucy replied, "Maybe we will get luck today and get the safe path?"

"Hopefully." Levy smiled as they both ran into Tunnel A.


	8. Chapter 7: A Frozen Sea

**Chapter 7: A Frozen Sea**

-Time Skip: 10 minutes Prior to Lucy and Levy-

"Wendy!" Carla shouted as she searched for the downed sky dragon slayer.

After a little bit of time she spotted her laying on the ice and rushed to her aid.

"Child, are you alright?" She asked looked into her partner's eyes and finally saw she was once again awake.

"Yeah sorry, Carla." Wendy apologized. "That fall was just to much" She replied as she got up from the ice she was laying on.

"It's not your fault Wendy, no need to apologize." Carla tried to reassure her. "That dumb dragonslayer..." Carla mumbled. After a little while, they both reached the island and only saw one path left.

"Child, it looks like we will have to take Path S." Carla told her.

"Alright." Wendy replied and they took down the path closing off the final tunnel.

-With Gray and Juvia-

"I wonder who we are fighting." Gray said questionally.

"So do I Gray-sama." Juvia wondered.

"Ah. So it looks like I am fighting you two, huh?" A voice spoke.

"Oh crap.." Gray said as he looked at the person in front of him.

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

"We are friends Gray, but I mustn't ruin the purpose of this trial. You must fight me with everything you have achieved in your life if you want to become a S Class wizard." Erza said.

"I sure as hell am gonna fight you with everything I got." Gray smirked.

 _I wonder how Natsu is doing..._ Erza thought to herself as she prepared to battle.

"Ready Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Ready." She responded.

 **ICE-MAKE SWORD!** Gray shouted as a ice sword came into existence and was aimed at Erza.

 **REQUIP: HEAVEN's WHEEL!** Erza yelled as she changed into new armor.

Erza clashed her Heaven's Wheel sword against Gray's which instantly broke it.

"Dammit." Gray said.

 **WATER NEBULA!** Juvia yelled aiming her attack at Erza.

 **REQUIP: Sea Empress Armor!**

Erza's Sea Empress sword broke right through Juvia's water.

"Oh crap!" Gray yelled seeing how she cut through Juvia's water. Seeing as she was distracted he pulled another spell. "Here comes my ice bringers!" Gray shouted.

 **ICE-MAKE: ICE BRINGERS!**

Turning around she took her sword and through it straight through Gray's ice bringers and throwing him into the wall.

"I won't lose!" Gray shouted through gritted teeth.

 **ICE-MAKE CANON!**

 **REQUIP: Iced Battle Armor!** Erza yelled as she cut through Gray's ice canon and flung him back against the wall.

"No.." Gray muttered, seeing he used to much power in one go. His eyes began to get heavy as heard Juvia fall to the ground after trying to use a **WATER SHIELD** spell to protect them.

"You did well Gray." He heard Erza say, "You just are not ready for S Class." She added as Gray slipped into the darkness.

-With Master Makarov-

"Ah.." Master Makarov sighed. "Erza was to much for Gray." He said as he saw Gray and Juvia failed to beat her. Makarov saw a person was trying to communicate to him through a lacrima.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Master Makarov may I return?" Erza asked him.

"Yes, you may Erza." He responded.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you don't mind that I changed up some of the story-lines. Gray and Juvia fought Erza instead of Lissana and Juvia in the anime. Who are the other paths leading to and if "E" was not Erza.. then who is Natsu fighting?**_


	9. Chapter 8: Natsu vs Gildarts!

**Chapter 8: Natsu vs Gildarts!**

-At Path E-

"Natsu, do you see anything?" Happy said.

"No, not yet lil buddy." Natsu responded.

"I wonder who we are gonna fight." Happy wondered.

"I'm getting the feeling that I'm not gonna get to fight Erza." Natsu said with a disappointed look on his face.

"It is okay Nat-" Happy began, but was quieted by Natsu.

"Shh." Natsu whispered. "I see something." He added.

Natsu and Happy's eyes went wide when they saw who was in front of them.

"We are screwed!" They both said in unison.

-In FairyTail's HQ Spot on Tenrou Island.-

Erza Scarlet sat sitting in a chair as she watched a lacrima that was focused on Natsu.

 _You got this Natsu._ She thought in her mind as she watched him an Happy go deeper into the tunnel.

-With Natsu and Happy-

"You've got to be kidding me.." Natsu muttered.

Their standing in front of him was a man with dark orange hair with a metal cloak wrapped around him. The man opened his eyes and smirked at Natsu.

"It's Gildarts!" Happy shouted.

"Hello Natsu." Gildarts smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Alright old man. Let's throw down. Time for me to make S Class!" Natsu yelled.

"Is that so?" Gildarts smirked.

"I'm coming for you Gildarts! I got a whole lot stronger in these last few years and I can't wait to show ya!" Natsu grinned beginning to charge at him.

"Now wait one minute Natsu." Gildarts told him as he saw the dragonslayer was summoning his flames and beginning to run at him. "Try to calm down will ya?" He asked. The dragonslayer continued his charge at Gildarts. "I'm not ready to begin our fight just yet." He added.

"Stay back." Gildarts warned.

"You shouldn't charge at him like that Natsu!" Happy shouted to his partner. "He could pulverize his challengers!" Happy added.

Gildarts stuck out his hand straight just as Natsu reached him. When Natsu's fist connected with Gildarts's palm, Natsu's fire vanished into smoke.

 _Woah!_ Natsu thought in his mind.

Sparks began to fly off Gildart's palm as a big summoning of white particles formed around Natsu.

"Gah!" Natsu shouted as he felt pain.

Happy knew he was in for trouble now.

-With Erza-

Erza watched as Natsu recklessly charged at Gildarts. "You idiot!" She yelled "Why would you rush in like that... especially at Gildarts!"

She saw flames disappear and a giant flash of white on the lacrima before she heard a pained noise that sounded like it belonged to Natsu.

-With Natsu-

"I warned ya!" Happy shouted at Natsu.

As the smoke vanished, a giant crater was in the place of where Natsu once stood.

"Geez Natsu. What did I tell you? Holding back isn't exactly my thing." Gildarts said.

"No... Natsu.." Happy began to cry. "Poor guy has been blown apart..."

"YEAH RIGHT! HE WISHES!" A voice shouted as it rained down onto Gildarts.

Gildarts barely had anytime to react as a giant wave of fire came crashing down on top of him.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted excitedly. "Woah! He crushed the floor."

Gildarts had jumped in the air causing the ground underneath him to crack. A smirk appeared on the S Class wizard's face.

"Their is more where that came from!" Natsu yelled igniting his fists and punching at Gildarts. Gildarts used his arm to block Natsu's attacks.

Gildarts got the edge on Natsu and smacked him in the stomach, then the jaw, and finally the head crashing him face first into the floor.

Natsu had a pissed off expression as he gritted his teeth and ignited his foot on fire. He then did a spinning kick at Gildarts, which Gildarts caught.

"What Natsu does, Gildarts can block it!" Happy said. "Come on Natsu!"

Gildarts threw Natsu back as he crashed into the floor. He caught himself using his fingers and halted to a stop just before the cave wall. Jumping into the air with a grin on his face he shouted;

 **FIRE DRAGON's... ROAR!**

A giant typhoon of flame came right at Gildarts.

"Yeah you have gotten stronger Natsu." Gildarts smirked. "I'm proud of you. The dragon's son." He added as he then made a X into Natsu's flame typhoon and it scattered into small boxes.

"Ahhh!" Natsu shouted out in pain as he began to glow.

The boxes made itself up to the source of the flame which was Natsu and made him vanish into thin air leaving white particles flying into the air.

"Uh oh!" Gildarts said. "I over did it!"

"Natsu..." Happy began to cry as he then started angrily shouting at Gildarts. "You jerk...I'll never be able to forgive you. This was just suppose to be a test.. you killed him!"

"Relax." Gildarts said, "It wasn't that type of magic. I doubt he is really dead."

Happy looked at him confused.

"Look up." He replied to him.

Suddenly, something began to fall from the sky and crashed down into the ground.

"This assembly magic breaks its parts down into tiny pieces."

"Ah!" Happy shouted. It's a bunch of Mini Natsu's!"

"Don't worry. He will go back to normal in a bit." Gildarts said. "Unfortunately, this means your test is over Natsu. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to-" Gildarts added as he was then interrupted by tons of small voices.

"NOT SO FAST YOU OLD GEEZER!" They yelled. "You got another thing coming if you think I am giving up S Class that easily!"

-With Erza-

"Wow." She said. "That's a lot of Natsu's."

"Indeed it is." Master Makarov replied.

"Do you think he has a chance Master?" Erza asked.

"In his small state, it's unlikely, however... his number amount is more then Gildart's. So if he can catch him off guard. Let's just say.. A lot of fire dragon spells going off at once." Master Makarov said. After they both heard what he said they chuckled at seeing Natsu do that.


	10. Chapter 9: Comrades Duel!

**Chapter 9: Comrades Duel!**

-Time Skip: 10 minutes before the beginning Natsu and Gildart's fight.-

Gajeel and Pantherlily are seen walking off Path C and into a duel arena.

"Well, it looks like we are fighting a team." Pantherlily said.

"Gehehe. I'm fine with that." Gajeel said smirking as he saw a group come into view and heard the words, "Stupid Gajeel."

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted. "Who are you calling, "Stupid Gajeel."

—With Wendy and Carla—-

"Ok child, we should be arriving soon." Carla told her partner Wendy.

"Alright." She muttered.

"What's wrong child?" Carla asked her.

"When I got hit by that dragon roar attack it really messed up my mind and now I feel tired." She replied, "Stupid Gajeel." Wendy muttered.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Who are you calling, "Stupid Gajeel?"

—Wendy and Carla vs Gajeel and Pantherlily—

"A duel of dragon slayers?" Pantherlily asked smirking. "Huh."

"Child." Carla spoke.

"Yes Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I am gonna let you handle this one. Me and the other exceed will not interfere." She said.

Looking over to Pantherlily, she asked "Sound good?"

"Sure." He replied to her with his usual grin. "Good luck you two."

Carla looked over at Wendy and said, "Good luck child."

As Carla and Pantherlily sat on a bench next to the arena, the dragon slayers glared at each other,

"I owe you one for hitting me earlier." Wendy said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, twelve?" Gajeel laughed. "I'm not gonna go easy on you like Salamander does. I will beat you and move on to become a S Class wizard."

"Don't call me twelve!" Wendy began to yell in annoyance as he called her by the age she was. However his ladder statement is what got her wondering, _does Natsu really go easy on me?_ She wondered to herself.

 **IRON DRAGON's ROAR!**

 **SKY DRAGON's ROAR!**

Faintly in the distance underground you could here another sound... **FIRE DRAGON's... ROAR!**

Just like that. Natsu vs Gildarts and Wendy vs Gajeel's battles began that day.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Anyways, who do you guys think will emerge with victor of these battles? Can Wendy beat Gajeel? Next chapter we catch up on the battle between S Class wizard, Gildarts Clive as he faces a ton of mini Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu's._**


	11. Chapter 10: Fear

**Chapter 10: Fear**

 _I have never taken on a mini army before._ Gildarts thought to himself. "This should be fun." He chuckled.

"Attack!" They all shouted as 50 of them rushed Gildarts only to be blown away and defeated by him flinging his cape.

"You're gonna have to do better then that Natsu!" He yelled back. Gildarts looked to have the upper hand till he was attacked from behind as some Mini Natsu's grabbed his hair and his cheeks and began to pull. Dropping his guard they all shouted;

 **FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

"Damn you guys are annoying. Time to return back to normal Natsu!" Gildarts shouted as he undid the spell.

As Natsu returns back to normal mid flight in the air, he begins to release a dragon spell as Gildarts can't block it in time.

 **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** Natsu shouts.

Seeing as Gildarts won't make it in times he covers the attack with his arm and it rips his cape to a good amount. It also was able to push him back a few inches.

Happy looked at Gildarts horrified. "That was a strong attack from Natsu and it didn't even do a thing!" The cat yelled.

"What do you mean, 'did nothing?'" Natsu asked Happy.

"It had no effect on him, Natsu." The cat answered.

"Yeah it did. The old geezer never moved when fighting me, but my attack pushed him back a few inches." Natsu smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Wait.. that's bad for Natsu, because Gildarts never even moved until now and he wiped him to the floor."

"Good job Natsu." Gildarts said smiling. "As your examiner, I say you pass."

"What?" Natsu asked confused at first. "No!" He yelled, "I will beat you!" Natsu began to charge at him once more.

"I knew that was gonna be your answer." Gildarts chuckled. "Very well, we will finish this. Be wise, I will unleash my full power."

A strong wind began to emerge all around Gildarts as he transformed into a titan of steel it looked like. Natsu's body came to a halt as he watched Gildarts grow and look down upon him with red eyes.

-With Erza-

"Wow!" Master Makarov yelled.

"What is it master?" Erza asked as she was doing something.

"Come here, Erza." Master said.

"Yes master." Erza replied and followed the master.

"Gildarts is releasing his full power against Natsu!" He examined.

"Woah." Erza said. _Natsu... Please be careful._

Natsu charged once more as his fists ignited into flames as he ran to Gildarts but halted to a stop again as the winds picked up and Gildarts in full power glared him down. Natsu knew he couldn't win this fight, but still wanted to try. "Urghhh." Natsu mumbled in fear. He took his right leg forward. However, he immediately drew it back and fell to his knees in front of Gildarts. Gildarts then went out of his full power mode.

"That was a smart choice Natsu." Gildarts said complimenting the dragonslayer.

Natsu began to leak tears out of his eyes.

"Their is nothing wrong with fear Natsu." Gildarts explained. "Without it, how would we know our weaknesses?"

Natsu continued to look down to the ground. _Why did I give up? Wasn't my goal to defeat Gildarts?_

"You passed kid. Now go and make me proud and become a S Class wizard." He said smirking as he began to head toward the exit of the tunnel. "See you around Natsu." He smiled before walking out of the tunnel and into the unknown parts of the island.

Happy looked back away from the tunnel to his partner.

"Ready to go Natsu?" He asked him starting down at his friend who was steeling on the ground as his tears stopped.

"Yeah. Let's go Happy." Natsu said a growing grin appeared on his face as he wiped his eyes and stood up to exit the tunnel. _I won't let you down, Gildarts. Thank you._

-With Erza and Master Makarov-

"He did it!" Master shouted as he watched Gildarts tell Natsu he passed.

Erza simply smiled. _Good job Natsu. You're one step closer to tying me._

"Wow!" The guild members yelled back at the guildhall as they watched the fight on a lacrima like Erza did. "Natsu did it! He might have a shot at becoming an S Class wizard!"

Erza was proud of one of her teammates. Perhaps.. maybe they could become more then teammates. She then watched as Wendy and Gajeel glared each other down.

 **S Class Contestants List:**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Active (Faced Gildarts)**

 **Gray Fullbuster: Inactive (Faced Erza)**

 **Elfman Strauss: Active**

 **Gajeel Redfox: Active (Fighting Wendy)**

 **Wendy Marvell: Active (Fighting Gajeel)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: Active**


	12. Chapter 11: Iron vs Wind!

**Chapter 11: Iron vs Wind!**

 **IRON DRAGON's ROAR!**

 **SKY DRAGON's ROAR!**

Gajeel and Wendy shouted out at each other. The two attacks collided causing wind and iron to become one as their spells vanished.

 _She has gotten stronger._ Gajeel thought to himself.

 _I have to give this fight my all. Gajeel might be stronger then me, but I can out smart him._ Wendy thought to herself.

 **IRON DRAGON's SWORD!** Gajeel yelled as a iron sword came flying at Wendy. Wendy luckily dodged it in time.

 **SKY DRAGON's... WING ATTACK!** Wendy shouted as it hit Gajeel head on making him fly backwards.

"Good work Wendy!" Carla shouted at Wendy complimenting her on the young dragonslayer's strategy.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Quit your yapping.." Gajeel called. "Kid.. you have gotten good. However, this is a duel. I'm sorry, but I must take you down." Gajeel said.

 **IRON DRAGON's ROAR!** Gajeel yelled as a typhoon of iron came from his mouth and barely missed the Sky DragonSlayer.

 **SKY DRAGON's... WIND BEAM!** Wendy shouted as a giant beam of wind directly hit Gajeel knocking him to the floor.

"Come on, Gajeel! You are always bragging about how you are gonna destroy Salamander... Yet you're gonna let a fellow and younger dragonslayer beat you?" Pantherlily spoke to his partner.

Gajeel thought about what Pantherlily just said. _Damn. He is right. I can't let her beat me. Time to put this fight to a end._

 **Iron Dragon Mode: Dragon Force!** Gajeel yelled out.

"Sure you don't want to surrender, Wendy?" Gajeel asked her. "Last chance."

 _Wendy knew she didn't have dragon force yet. She had lost this fight. If she surrendered, Gajeel would win. Didn't matter anyways, he won already. She didn't want to give up though, because Natsu wouldn't. She admired Natsu for his strength and ability to move on and fight through it all. She would follow in his footsteps._

"No." Wendy shouted. "Give me all you've got!"

"Geheheh. Stubborn like always. Wonder where you get it from, probably Salamander." Gajeel laughed.

 **IRON DRAGON's... WING ATTACK**

 **IRON DRAGON's ROAR!**

Those 2 spells, since Gajeel was in dragon force, was all it took before Wendy was face first into the dirt. She wasn't able to avoid the attacks in time and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sorry Wendy." Gajeel said. "I gotta become S Class though."

With that him and Pantherlily left the tunnel knowing they moved onto round number two. Carla watched her partner as she slept knowing that Wendy was to young to participate in these games anyways...

 **S Class Contestants List:**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Active (Faced Gildarts)**

 **Gray Fullbuster: Inactive (Faced Erza)**

 **Elfman Strauss: Active**

 **Gajeel Redfox: Active (Fought Wendy)**

 **Wendy Marvell: Inactive (Fought Gajeel)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: Active**

 ** _A/N: Wendy falls to Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer advances to round two! Next chapter we will check in on the Strauss's along with Lucy and Levy._**


	13. Chapter 12: Siblings Brawl-The Safe Path

**Chapter 12: Siblings Brawl and The Safe Path**

As Elfman and Lissana Strauss entered the space infront of them. They stopped in shock.

"Big sis?!" Elfman shouted.

"Mira!" Lissana yelled.

"Ah." Mira sighed. "I was hoping for Natsu..."

"What does that have to mean!" Elfman angrily said.

"It means nothing." She smiled.

"Good luck Mira." Lissana said.

"Good luck you two.." She smiled. Then smirking she added, "You're gonna need it against me."

 **TAKE OVER: CHEETAH!**

 **TAKE OVER: Beast-Soul!**

 **TAKE OVER: Satan Soul!**

The three Strauss siblings were ready for action as they all summoned into different creatures.

-With Lucy and Levy-

"How long is this path gonna be..." Lucy groaned.

"Who knows. Maybe this is the safe path?" She said smiling.

"I hope so, because if it is not... I will fall asleep." Lucy said tiredly.

"I see light up ahead, Lu!"

"Same!" They both saw the light as they ran up ahead to it.

-Mira vs Elfman and Lissana-

"Ready Elfman?" Lissana asked her brother.

"Yeah!" He responded.

"Let's go!" They both shouted rushing toward Mirajane.

 **CHEETAH: KICK!** Lissana took her leg and kicked it towards Mira who easily caught it and threw her behind her as she crashed into a wall.

"Lissana!" Elfman shouted seeing his sister go down easily.

"I am fine, go get her big bro." She told him.

 **BEAST SOUL: PUNCH!**

Mirajane wasn't ready as she got punched in the jaw by Elfman and slid into the wall.

 **BEAST SOUL: KICK!**

Elfman kicked Mira as she slammed into the roof and fell back down on the ground, her mind thought; _Why am I so weak. I use to be tied with Erza.. Now I am gonna get defeated by my own brother? I haven't even got release a spell..._

 **TAKE OVER: BIRD!** Lissana said as she charged towards Mira.

 **SATAN SOUL: DEVIL RAY!** Mira shouted as a black beam smacked Lissana in the chest causing her to smack the wall again.

 **SATAN SOUL: DEVIL BLAST!** Mira shot an attack at Lissana which caused an earthquake around her and she passed out. The battle was now just Mirajane vs Elfman.

"Lissana!" Elfman yelled seeing his partner and sister down.

 **BEAST SOUL: RAGE!**

Elfman began to charge at Mira who was about to activate a spell when she was hit from behind by a blast that knocked her down to the ground in pain.

Elfman turned around to see a man with yellow hair and a sadistic grin on his face.

-With Lucy and Levy-

"Almost there Lu!" Levy shouted as they then reached the light which was a pathway.

A sign read; _Congrats contestant! You lucked out and chose the safe path. You are automatically locked into round two!_

"Yes!" Lucy and Levy yelled as they drew the luck path.

"I wonder who made it through." Levy said.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I just... I really hope Natsu didn't pass." Lucy told her.

"Why is that Lu?" Levy asked her, surprised at her partner's words.

"We are friends in all, but if he advances.. it ruins my chances." Lucy sighed.

"Nice rhyme." Levy smirked and then said; "It's fine you think that way. I don't want Gajeel to pass either, but I know deep down he did."

"Yeah. Alright. Let's go meet up with the master." Lucy mumbled.

"Sounds good, Lu." She agreed.

The Celestial Spirit Summoner and the Solid Script wizard made their way to the FairyTail camp.

-5 minutes prior to the defeat of Mira-

"Ready Happy?" Natsu asked his partner as his tears were gone and replaced with a smile.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

They both began to walk out the exit of the tunnel finishing off round 1 of the S Class Trials

"I can't believe you are gonna be a S Class wizard soon!" Happy shouted at his best friend. He was very happy for him.

"We can go on a lot of fun jobs, bringing Lucy and maybe some others along.. wouldn't that be fun, Natsu?" The cat asked him.

"Natsu?" Happy asked as Natsu was frozen still. He saw his nose sniffing the area. Then Natsu's eyes went wide.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu shouted as he turned a corner and instead of exiting the way Gildarts did, Natsu turned back and went down the hall.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Happy asked him, "The exit is that way." He added pointed with his paw.

"I'm not worried about that right now, Happy." Natsu responded as he turned another corner.

"What's wrong Natsu?" The blue cat asked him worriedly as he attempted to fly alongside the dragonslayer.

Nastu's body came to a halt as he turned to look at his partner. "My senses tell me that Elfman and Lissana are fighting Mira currently." Natsu told him.

"Yeah so?" The cat replied questionably.

"Their is another scent on this island. One I have never smelled before." He continued on. "The magical power that is with them is big." Natsu said as he began running running.

"How far till we meet them." Happy asked him.

"In about 2 corners. I smell them, Mira, Elfman, and Lissana." Natsu responded.

As the duo rounded the next two corners what they saw shocked them. They watched as Mira was hit in the back by a blast and fell to the floor right in front of Elfman.


	14. Chapter 13: DragonSlayer vs GodSlayer

**Chapter 13: DragonSlayer vs GodSlayer**

"Their is another scent on this island. One I have never smelled before." He continued on. "The magical power that is with them is big." Natsu said as he began running running.

"How far till we meet them." Happy asked him.

"In about 2 corners. I smell them, Mira, Elfman, and Lissana." Natsu responded.

As the duo rounded the next two corners what they saw shocked them. They watched as Mira was hit in the back by a blast and fell to the floor right in front of Elfman.

-With Elfman-

"Mira!" Elfman shouted as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. Rage filled his eyes as he looked up at the person who did this. He had yellow hair and sadistic grin on his face.

"Why do you look so angry?" The yellow haired man asked Elfman.

"Oh.. is it because I just killed your friend?" He added with a smirk on his face.

"My name's Zancrow." The yellow haired man said. "What's yours?"

 **FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!** A voice shouted as Zancrow realized fire was coming at him, quickly leaping away he asked "What in the hell was that?" Elfman stood in shock as he watched his sister's unconscious body.

-Time Skip: 1 minute before-

"Oh no!" Happy whispered.

Natsu's eyes turned to rage as he saw his comrade and friend fall to the floor. Happy felt the temperature increase and saw Natsu already summoned his flames.

"You ready Happy?" Natsu asked. His voice a little shaky.

"... Aye Sir." Happy responded with a glare at the man in front of him.

Before Natsu burst in, he heard;

"Why do you look so angry?" The yellow haired man asked Elfman.

"Oh.. is it because I just killed your friend?" He added with a smirk on his face.

"My name's Zancrow." The yellow haired man said. "What's yours?"

Natsu had heard enough and hearing the word 'killed' set him in rage. **FIRE DRAGON BRILLAINT FLAME!** Natsu shouted as the wall shattered to pieces and the flames went straight for Zancrow. He barely leaped away saying; "What the hell was that?"

"My name's Natsu Dragneel!" The intruder announced.

Elfman left his shock when he heard "Natsu Dragneel." Turning around he saw the pinkette with a pissed off expression. "And I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu added.

"A dragon slayer.. you say? Well boy.. I'm a god slayer!" Zancrow laughed.

Natsu didn't even move. "Elfman." Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu?" Elfman replied.

"Get Mira back to FairyTail. I will fight this punk." Natsu's last words had venom in them.

"Are you sure?" Elfman asked him as he searched his eyes.

Natsu didn't answer him. He raised the heat as he begin to summon flames. Elfman then nodded and ran to pickup Mira off the floor.

"Happy, Lissana you should go too." Natsu told him.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he, Lissana and Elfman took off towards the tunnel halls.

"You ready to die dragon slayer?" Zancrow chuckled.

"Sure. You're coming with me though." He grinned.

-With Elfman and Happy-

"How did Natsu find me, Happy?" Elfman asked the cat.

"He used his nose." Happy answered. They turned the final corner as they ran through the tunnel exit into the light.

"Erza! Master! Someone! We need help! It's Mira!" Happy and Elfman yelled together.

-With FairyTail-

"Master, what is the order right now? Lucy and the others asked the master.

"Natsu fought Gildarts and passed, Gajeel and Wendy fought each other, Gajeel won. Gray and Juvia fought Erza, they lost. Lucy and Levy took the safe path and... oh! Elfman beat Mira!" Master Makarov announced.

"Natsu advanced? Where is he?" Lucy asked.

"Yea I was wondering the same thing." Juvia said.

"Flamebrain probably just got lost." Gray chuckled.

Erza Scarlett believed in Natsu, she felt though that something was going wrong.

As everyone thought where the dragonslayer could be, they heard a voice.

"Erza! Master! Someone! We need help! It's Mira!" Someone said.

—-With Elfman and Happy—

"Elfman! Happy!" The guild smiled at them knowing they were safe.

"We are glad you are alright." That all exchanged when they saw the wounded S Class wizard.

"What happened?" Master Makarov told them as they laid Mira down as she began to woke up.

Elfman told them that Mira just finished Lissana when she and me were about to duel when she was hit from behind by a blast. A man with yellow hair, who's name is Zancrow, appeared saying he killed her. Out of nowhere the wall busted down from next to me and a pissed of Natsu came storming in. Apparently this Zancrow guy is a "god slayer."

Everyone froze.

Master Makarov hoped he heard wrong.

"A GOD SLAYER?!" He shouted.

"You guys left Natsu down there to fight him!" Erza shouted.

"Erza. I had to..." Elfman began, but was interrupted. Lissana was about to protect her brother when Lucy intervened.

"Erza calm down." Lucy spoke. "From what I have heard, Natsu thinks Mira is dead. I think Natsu can take care of himself."

"Ow.." Mira whined in pain. "Erza...Please.."

"Lucy..." Erza's anger rose. "It's not I don't have faith in him, it is just I don't want him to drive himself into his own grave!" She shouted as a tear escaped her eye.

"What do you mean?" Lucy and some others asked at the same time.

"Natsu thinks Mira is most likely dead. He will be driven in rage and make reckless choices. I have never seen or fought a god slayer. However, if master's example of shock doesn't show worry then I don't know what does."

"Master, I will go and rescue hi-" Erza spoke but Master Makarov shook his head and interrupted her.

"No Erza. You will stay here. Natsu has to fend for himself this time. We don't know what is going on currently and we need our strongest members to stay here incase the attackers try to ambush us."

"Master please." Erza said, "Natsu is down the-" She began to say.

"Erza.. Believe me, I want to help him. But this is a fight between himself and that god slayer. Have faith in Natsu." He smiled sadly as he began to send orders around the camp.

 _You better not die you idiot._ Erza thought to herself as she helped Mira recover.


	15. Chapter 14: The Black Flames

**Chapter 14: The Black Flames**

Natsu Dragneel ignited his fists as he summoned flames and the flames grew around him. Zancrow did the same thing but his flames were a dark black.

"You are a fire slayer too?" Zancrow asked.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu smirked.

"I am a Fire God Slayer kid." Zancrow chuckled.

Natsu charged at Zancrow and released a spell.

 **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!** Natsu shouted, but Zancrow released a spell as well that countered Natsu's own.

 **FIRE GOD's ELBOW!** Zancrow yelled as he slammed into Natsu and pushed him across the room.

 **FIRE DRAGON's BRILLAINT FLAME!** Natsu shouted summoning a giant fiery flame of magic as he jumped up into the air.

Zancrow spread his arms and legs and unleashed a giant ball of black flames around himself. **FIRE GOD's KAGUTSUCHI!**

 _Dammit._ Natsu muttered to himself _. This guy is gonna be tougher then I thought.._

"Give up dragonslayer?" Zancrow asked.

"Hell no, why would I do that?" He questioned.

"Because it would make your death so much faster!" Zancrow shouted, **FIRE GOD's SCYTHE!**

Zancrow used his black flamed scythe to try and kill Natsu.

 **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** Natsu yelled as the attack hit Zancrow and knocked him back a bit.

 _Yes! Finally hit him..._

"Lucky shot dragonslayer." He chuckled. "Won't happen again."

-With Erza-

"Are you doing okay Mira?" Erza asked her best friend.

"Yes, I am doing better. Thank you Erza." Mira thanked her.

"You are welcome." Erza responded.

"Hey Erza." Mira asked.

"Yes, Mira?" Erza replied.

"Do you think Natsu will be alright down there?" She asked her.

...Erza didn't know what to say. _She wanted to believe he could handle this on his own, but the other half of her knew he was in trouble and needed help._

"Yes. I worry for him, but he will pull through. Like he always does." Erza smiled at her words and saw Mira had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

 _Hurry and beat him Natsu. I need to talk with you._

 _-_ With Natsu and Zancrow-

 **FIRE GOD's EXPLOSIVE FLAME!** Zancrow smirked as a giant explosive flame went straight for Natsu.

Natsu wasn't able to dodge and was caught in the explosion. _Ha! I can just eat his fire!_ Natsu attempted to eat Zancrow's fire but wasn't able to.

"You fool!" Zancrow laughed at Natsu. "You can't eat my fire, stupid boy." "Time to finish you off!" Zancrow added.

"Hell no!" Natsu yelled, **FIRE DRAGON's SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE**!

Zancrow wasn't paying attention and was swept up in the attack. Knowing he had one chance or he would die, he released one more spell that would surely kill the dragonslayer.

 **FIRE GOD's SUPPER!** Zancrow shouted as it got near Natsu, but Natsu saw the black flames coming and avoided this attack countering it with a **FIRE DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!** He was just barely able to avoid the death spell. Zancrow then fell exhausted of power and said, "I will get you one day fire dragonslayer." He then vanished from the room.

Natsu was weak and could barely move but walked through the halls and got to the exit of the tunnel. He then climbed through it and got to the edge of the clearing where he could see his family and with a loud fall, Natsu Dragneel met darkness and some rough ground.

-With FairyTail-

"I really am getting worried, Master." Lucy said.

"We all are my child." Master spoke to her.

"We haven't seen him in 2 hours and he was fighting a god slayer!"

As Lucy said this they heard a noise and turned to see their lovable fire dragon stayed exhausted and watched as he slammed face first into the ground.

"NATSU!" They all shouted as they rushed to their unconscious comrade.


	16. Chapter 15: A Peaceful Slumber

**Chapter 15: A Peaceful Slumber**

FairyTail members rushed to the passed out Natsu.

"The boy has run himself out of magical power." Master Makarov said.

"Natsu.." The guild mumbled.

"Take him to the infirmary where Mira is. He needs rest and restore his magic energy."

-In the Infirmary-

Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss, two strong members of FairyTail, were both unconscious due to overload of magical power and wounds.

Erza Scarlet, Mirajanes's bestfriend sat between her and Natsu.

Erza looked at the two mages with sad looks. _This will be the end of the line for Natsu. He will not be able to recover in time for the next round._

"I wish you two didn't end up like this." She got closer to Natsu and began to put her fingers through his hair locks.

"Natsu. You had done so well in the trials. You sacrificed yourself for Mira, Elfman, and Happy." She said. "I thank you, but how could you be so reckless..." She thought of how he would be so upset when he woke up. Well. _If_ he woke up. Wait. _Why "if?"_ Erza thought to herself. _Natsu will wake up... Right?_

"I remember the times of when you saved me in the Tower of Heaven and then our adventure to Edolas." Erza said now beginning to talk to the unconscious mages. "Wendy really does look up to you Natsu. She wants to follow in your path. _I_ want to follow in your path." She said the last part in a whisper in case he was awake.

-In Natsu's Mind-

"Hey Flamebrain!" Gray shouted.

"What is it, Stripper Princess?" Natsu smirked.

"You pyro!" Gray shouted.

"Bring it!" Natsu grinned.

 **ICE MAKE CANON!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

"Will you two stop fighting already" As both attacks hit each other's opponent and they went flying into opposite walls.

"Ugh you're both idiots..." She then turned to Natsu who was laying upside down on his head knocked out. "I need you for something" Erza then picked him up and took him away.

 _-_ Back to Erza-

"Please wake up Natsu." Erza found herself on top of the dragonslayer trying to shake him awake. She then realized this didn't look right and quickly got off him while blushing.

Erza looked at Mirajane who looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Erza." Mira said.

"Hi Mira." Erza replied.

Mira got out of her bed. "I feel better."

"Alright, do you wanna go on a walk Mira?" Erza asked her.

"Sure Erza." She said.

-With Mira and Erza-

"Wow. That must have been pretty scary." Erza told her.

"Yeah. One thing I'm fighting my brother, the next I'm laying on the floor with something in my back and seeing Natsu smash the wall down.

"What did Natsu do?" Erza asked.

"I didn't get to see much before I blacked out, but I did see him use a magic spell to break down the wall and then he jumped in front of Zancrow and attacked him." Mira decided to not tell Erza about the _rage in his eyes moment_.

"Say Erza." Mira asked.

"Yes, Mira?" Erza responded.

"You like Natsu don't you?" Mira said.

"Yes I do." Erza told her the truth.

"Then what are you waiting on?" Mira asked her confused.

Erza then thought to the pinkette haired dragonslayer, "I'm not sure if he likes me back."

"I'm sure he does." Mira said.

"How do you know?" Erza asked her.

"I can tell he does. He is passionate towards you and even asked you to help him train. Didn't you say he blushed when you looked at him?"

Erza remembered to last week after they finished training she had laid down in the ground and looked up at the stars, then Natsu joined her.

"Mira." Erza said.

"Yes, Erza." Mira asked confused.

"The reason I haven't asked Natsu about any of this 'romantic stuff' is because, I don't want him to die."

"You don't want him to die?" Mira repeated still confused at the knight's words.

"I don't want to see Natsu in rage if something happened to me. It would break my heart. Natsu would break down and flip out in rage and most likely lead himself to death's doorstep. I will wait and see till these trials are over and see how we are doing, but right now... I think me and Natsu would best to just part ways." Saying this, the Scarlet haired knight ran back from where they came from, leaving the Take Over mage feeling sorry for both the dragonslayer and the requip mage. _Oh Erza...why do you continue to shut yourself away from people?_ Mira thought to herself sadly.


	17. Chapter 16: Round 2

**Chapter 16: Round 2**

As the day turned to night and the guild slept in there tents on Tenrou Island, Master Makarov had stayed up for awhile past dark. Why did he do this? Makarov did this, because he was worried about what the next path was on this island. He decided he would start round two tomorrow afternoon and if the dragonslayer awakes during round two, he may participate.

-The Next Day. (Afternoon)-

Master Makarov and his guild were gathered around the resting spot for FairyTail.

"I have decided the four contestants... well really three at this point." Master Makarov said "Will be allowed to start round two today. Be on your guard though of anything interesting you see. We do not know where the attacker came from or is that Natsu fought yesterday." Hearing the word _Natsu_ made the guild sad knowing that the dragonslayer would not be becoming a S Class wizard.

"Speaking of Natsu..." Master Makarov added, "Shall the boy wake up during round two, I will tell him the info that I told you and he will be allowed to participate."

"Excuse me for asking, but what exactly is round two's objective, master?" Lucy asked.

"I'm glad you asked Lucy." Master Makarov said grinning. "Round two will be a hunting round. You are to found the first master's, Mavis Vermillion, grave."

"Alright Lu! We got a chance." Levy smiled at her friend and she returned it.

"Gehehe." Gajeel smirked as he punched on iron.

"We got this little sis." Elfman told her and she smiled aswell. "I will win this for Natsu!" He yelled.

"Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Elfman and Lissana." Master Makarov looked at them adding, "be safe my children. You are competing against one another, but shall you come into trouble you should help each other. The first two teams who find the grave first will then do a duel in round 3 to determine the winner of the S Class Trials."

"Yes master." They all said.

"Alrighty then." Master Makarov smiled, "Let round number two... BEGIN!" He shouted as the 6 wizards ran into the forest searching for the First Master's grave.

-With Mirajane-

The white haired oldest Strauss sister was currently over looking a pink haired dragonslayer. Mira had walked back to the infirmary tent to checkup on Natsu after Erza stormed off to the unknown. As Mira expected, Natsu still had not woken up. She decided she would sleep there for the night and watch over the pinkette to make sure nothing happens to him while he recovers.

"What was she thinking..." Mira mumbled the next morning after waking up. She was currently remembering Erza's last words before running away. "Why does she play so hard to get." The Take Over mage chuckled. Mira pushed Natsu's bangs back to reveal his face. He was a little bruised, but none the less if he woke up... he might have a chance at S Class still. Sighing knowing that was not gonna happen, she felt something grab her arm as she was getting up. Turning around she saw the dragonslayer holding onto her arm, looking into his opended eyes she asked, "Natsu?"

-Back with Natsu-

Natsu Dragneel's brain hurt. The last thing he remembered was climbing out of the tunnel after he beat that god slayer then falling to his knees and blacking out. As Natsu surged to regain his vision he heard words. He finally was able to open his eyes as the person talking said, " _Why does she play so hard to get_." Natsu then looked at the mysterious person and grabbed their shoulder. His eyes met the stranger which now appeared to be Mirajane. Turning around she looked into his eyes and asked, "Natsu?"

-With Lucy and Levy-

"Alright Lu." Levy cheered, "we just have to find the First Master's grave and then you are almost complete to becoming a S Class wizard!"

"Yeah, thanks Levy." Lucy smiled at her partner.

"You're welcome Lu, now cmon. We got to beat the other two groups."

-Somewhere unknown-

A man with a white beard and an eye patch covering his right eye is seen in a chair drinking a cup of coffee.

"Master Hades." A voice said.

"Yes?" The man now identified as Master Hades, answered.

"We have located Tenroud Island." The voice told him.

"Good work, Ultear." Hades responded. "With any luck, Zeref should be here."

"Their is a problem though." Ultear continuously went on. "Zancrow was defeated."

"WHAT!" Master Hades yelled spitting his coffee out.


	18. Chapter 17: Zeref, The Black Wizard

**Chapter 17:** **Zeref, The Black Wizard**

-With Elfman and Lissana-

"Alright Elfman, we have to find the founder's grave." Lissana said.

"I am gonna find it like a real man!" Elfman yelled.

"Hehe." Lissana chuckled at her brother as they both ran off to search.

-With Gajeel and Pantherlily-

"Do you know where the the First Master's grave is, Gajeel?" Pantherlily asked.

"No. I don't." Gajeel replied.

"Do you think you can sniff it out with your nose?" The cat questioned.

"Na, I don't think so. I can't smell a object, especially if it's been dead for a while." Gajeel replied.

"Alright then." He said, "Looks like we have some searching to do." Pantherlily and Gajeel took off into the woods searching for the grave.

-With Natsu and Happy-

"Natsu?" Happy asked his partner as Natsu had a look on his face.

"Yeah buddy?" Natsu responded.

"Why do you look like your tummy is hurting?" The cat said.

Nastu grinned at the cat's explanation. "I am just thinking."

"Thinking." Happy asked. "THINKING!" He shouted. "You never do that! Be careful, Natsu. You might hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine, Happy." Natsu replied.

 _What was Mira talking about?_ Natsu wondered in his mind about how he woke up and heard Mira speak about something.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped in his tracks. His nose began to sniff all around the surrounding area.

"Natsu?" Happy asked, immediately alarmed by his best friend's actions. "What's wrong?"

"Dammit.. not again. Who the hell are these guys." Natsu gritted his teeth. He suddenly began to run off into a different location.

"Natsu!" Happy called and eventually caught him. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's Lucy." Natsu replied coldly, "Something is wrong."

-Time Skip: 5 Minutes prior to Natsu and Happy's Talk-

 _If I were the guilds founding master.. where would I be buried?_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Anything coming to you, Lu?" Levy asked her.

"Not a clue. How are we even supposed to find this thing without any clues." Lucy said. "It's like this is impossible to solve."

"Nothing is impossible Lu." Levy smiled. "We can do it!"

"First round tested strength. This round tests intellect. So... maybe it's a riddle?" Lucy asked. "What if master told us the answer while he was explaining the rules." Lucy added.

"I'm not following..." Levy said confused.

"Like uh... like the word break." Lucy told her. "We think it means like a hole in the ground or a tombstone, but it could also be used as a imagery or a ending life word."

Levy saw a creature coming toward her and smacked it. "Think you can speed up the brain storming a bit? This place is making me paranoid." She said while kicking the creature into the woods.

"Wait... I got it!" Lucy smirked.

"Okay, let's go then!" Levy cheered as they ran off. Shortly after jumping down a path block they saw someone.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe it's one of the other contestants?" Levy questioned.

Suddenly the mysterious person began to cry out in pain. "Aghhhh!" They yelled.

A man dressed in a black coat with golden outlines and a white robe wrapped around him was now seen as he began to give off black particles. The leafs and trees around him were broken out of thin air and wilted to death. "Aghhh!" The man shouted in agony as a spell of black magic came rushing toward Lucy and Levy. _I'm to late!_ They both thought as they watched the magic race towards them.

"Get down!" A voice from behind them said as it jumped on top of the two girls and pushed them to the ground avoiding the attack.

Lucy and Levy regained their senses and looked up to see a pink haired man with a white scarf on top of them. "Natsu!" They smiled together.

The black robed man began to cry and said, "Natsu." as tears ran down his face.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled. He got no answer.

"You better answer me!" Natsu shouted gritting his teeth.


	19. Chapter 18: Grimoire Heart

**Chapter 18: Grimiore Heart**

"Master Hades." Zancrow kneeled infront of his guild master.

"Who defeated you Zancrow?" Hades asked him.

"It was one of the puny fairies." He answered.

"If they were puny why did you get defeated?" Hades smirked. Zancrow decided not to reply.

"What was this person's name?" Master Hades asked.

"I didn't ask him his name." Zancrow said.

"Did you get a good look at his appearance?" Hades questioned.

"Yes, he had pink hair, a white scarf, black and orange vest, and said he was a dragonslayer. The Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Ah. I know who that is." Ultear smirked.

"And who would that be?" Master Hades asked her.

"That boy is Natsu Dragneel of the FairyTail guild. He and his friends took down Nirvana." She answered.

"Ah, so this is one of Makarov's children huh?" He smiled.

"7 kin of purgatory." Master Hades called upon the people infront of him. "Well make that six because, Zancrow will not participate." Zancrow glared at him when he wasn't looking.

"Kain Hikaru, Meredy, Azuma, Capricorn, Ultear, Rusty Rose. You six will storm the island and search for Zeref. If you come across any FairyTail mages... take them down." He said smirking as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes master." They all replied to him and set off to get ready for their trip.

"Makarov..." Master Hades questioned, "I wonder.. will you and your children be able to survive?"

-With Natsu-

"Natsu!" A blue flying cat appeared into view as he saw Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and a strange man.

"Hello Happy." Levy said.

"Hi Levy." He responded.

Lucy stood in shock as she almost just lost her life.

The man whispered, "You've grown... so much."

"Huh?" Natsu asked now confused.

"I've missed you." The mysterious man added. "Natsu."

"Gah!" Natsu shouted as he hit the mysterious man in the face which pushed him back. "Tell me who you are or I'll hit harder!"

"Geez Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she just regained her senses to see Natsu punch someone.

"Cheap shot." Levy added.

"That's how he does things." Happy smiled.

Natsu looked at the mysterious person. "You better tell me who you are bub. I won't ask again." Natsu spoke through gritted teeth.

"Why won't this destruction end... I don't want to kill anyone." The man whispered. Black particles began to erupt from him as Natsu stepped back.

"Run! Now!" The man added clutching his head. Natsu stepped back more.

Suddenly, the black wave from the man appeared again.

"That's the same wave we saw earlier! It destroys anything it touches." Levy shouted.

"Natsu!" Happy called.

Turning around, "Get out of here right now!" Natsu yelled to his comrades.

The mysterious man clutched his head in agony as he lost control of the black wave and it spread taking Natsu along with it.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucy asked as the dust cleared. A tree had fallen down while Natsu got up.

"Well that sucks." He said.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted to his partner, "your scarf!"

Looking down, Natsu realized his scarf had turned black.

 _That's the scarf that Igneel gave Natsu. It must have absorbed the black magic turning it black._ Happy thought.

"Grrr! My scarf! Next time I see that punk he is getting a fiery fist to the face!" Natsu yelled.

"He disappeared." Levy said.

-With the mysterious man-

The black golden outlined coat with a white robed man is seen laying against a tree. He lifted his finger up to the sky and questioned, "How much longer will this world continue to keep on rejecting me?"

-Time Skip: 10 Minutes later with Gajeel and Pantherlily-

"Alright.." Gajeel said bored. "We have been searching for ever now and still nothing."

"We haven't been searching for that long, but I agree this is getting boring." Pantherlily smirked.

All of a sudden a sword came flying out of nowhere. Luckily Gajeel summoned his iron arm and blocked it. A chicken like figure and a warrior stood before the two comrades. "You know these people Pantherlily?" Gajeel asked.

"No, I have never seen them before." Pantherlily replied.

Gajeel looked towards the warrior and said, "Names Gajeel from the FairyTail guild, what's yours?"

The warrior looked at the dragonslayer and smirked. "My name is Yomazu from the Grimoire Heart guild. He then pointed to the chicken and said, "His name is Kawazu."


	20. Chapter 19: Gajeel's Power

**Chapter 19: Gajeel's Power**

"Gehehe." Gajeel chuckled at the two in front of him.

Pantherlily had transformed into his human state and readied his sword.

"Ready?" Gajeel asked him not turning around.

"You know it." Pantherlily replied. Then he looked confused. "Mhm.. Why is a dark guild even on this island?" He wondered. "Why are they here?"

Yomazu smirked and answered the cat. "We are here to hunt down all the fairies!"

 **SLASH!** Yomazu shouted as he was the first to attack.

 **IRON DRAGON's ROAR!** Gajeel roared back.

The attacks collided, but Gajeel's roar was cut in half which caused it to be dismantled quickly.

Pantherlily was caught off guard by Kawazu as the chicken attacked him. He luckily brought his sword out at the right time to protect him. Thus the two mages, a cat and a chicken, began there duel while their partners attacked each other.

 **IRON DRAGON's SCALES!**

 **IRON DRAGON's SWORD!** Gajeel shouted as he was now covered in scales and his right arm was a iron sword.

 **SLICE!** Yomazu yelled as he sent slicing parts at Gajeel. Gajeel missed the first few, but was unlucky the next.

 **SLICE!**

 **SLICE!**

 **SLICE!**

Gajeel now find his iron dragon scales being cut through. _How the hell? Salamander was only able to break through with his fire. How is this man breaking though my iron scales with his sword?_

 **PIERCE!** Yomazu smirked as he watched the iron dragon slayer's right arm which was the sword instantly break, reverting back to his own arm.

"You're a tough one." Gajeel said. "I will give you that."

"Thank you, but I have to take you dow-" Yomazu began.

"Shut up. I wasn't through." Gajeel interrupted him as he now began to chuckle. "You're tough, but not as tough as Salamander. I won't lose to you." Gajeel looked over to see Pantherlily had defeated Kawazu.

-With Natsu and Happy-

"Natsu, make up your mind." Happy called out to him.

"I have. We are gonna search for that crying guy to return my scarf to its normal color, but also look for the grave." Natsu said.

"I don't think it works that way..." Happy didn't seem to enthusiastic.

"It will. Well.. atleast for me." Natsu chuckled as the blue cat formed a smile on his face.

-With Gajeel-

"I will not fall to a puny fairy like you!" Yomazu shouted as she rushed the iron dragon slayer.

 **IRON DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** Gajeel yelled as it slammed into Yomazu.

As Yomazu tried to regain his senses and get back up, Gajeel finished him off with a **IRON DRAGON's ROAR!** Gajeel watched the warrior of the Grimoire Heart guild fall onto his face as he passed out. He chuckled seeing he had won this battle as him and Pantherlily looked at the two dark guild members.

-With Erza-

"Where are they?" Erza had been in the forest for now hours. She was currently looking for the sky dragon slayer and her exceed. "They have to be around here somewhere." She muttered. Hopping over a log her mind remembered back to the pink haired dragon slayer. She said she was gonna part from him now, but she felt sad. Erza was not sure if Natsu was back in the trial hunt or if he was still in the infirmary, but she wished him luck. As her thoughts continued to go back to Natsu she suddenly found Wendy and Carla. They were asleep laying against a tree in the middle of the woods.

"Wendy." Erza asked the dragonslayer.

Suddenly, she woke up. "Huh?" Wendy woke up startled by a figure's presence.

"It is okay Wendy." Erza patted her head. "It is me, Erza."

"Hi Erza." Wendy answered in a tired tone.

"What were you and Carla doing out here?" Erza asked.

"After Gajeel defeated me, we decided to rest for a few minutes. How long has passed?" Wendy questioned.

"5 hours." Erza stated.

"Oh!" Wendy yelled in a surprised tone, "I am sorry for not returning sooner!" She said scared of what the knight would do to her.

"It is fine Wendy. I am just glad you are alright."

As Wendy wakes up Carla and the three mages begin to walk back to the FairyTail HQ suddenly, a tree attempts to smack Erza.

Erza immediately jumps back and counters the attack summing into her **HEAVENS WHEEL** armor.

Wendy and Carla open wide eyes as Wendy sniffs the area with her nose.

 **BLEVE!** A voice shouts as a hand shot forward, and the area directly in front was engulfed in an explosion which blasts Wendy backwards and smacks a tree.

"Wendy!" Carla and Erza rush to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Erza asks her.

"Yes, I am fine." She replies.

"Good, now keep your guard up." Erza states as she turns back to the forest, "Reveal your self!" She shouts as a figure emerges from a tree smirking.

"Hello, Titania. Queen of the Fairy's." The figure smiles.

"And you are?" Erza asks with her sword pointed straight.

"I am Azuma. Part of the 7 Kin of Purgatory in the Grimoire Heart guild." The figure now named, Azuma answerd.

"Grimoire Heart?" Erza asks. "What is a dark guild doing on this island?"

"I am sorry, Titania. That information is classified." Azuma smirks.

"You would be wise." Erza glared him down. "This is FairyTail's most sacred grounds."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Azuma said. "We are searching for the black wizard, Zeref."

"Zeref?" Erza questions. "Why would the dark wizard be on this island?" She asks.

"I can not say, Titania." He disregards her question. "Let us fight now."


	21. Chapter 20: Titania vs Azuma

**Chapter 20: Titania vs Azuma**

"Gladly." Erza answered as the two mages examined each other before releasing attacks.

 **TOWER BURST!** Azuma called out as he extended both his arms out to the side summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flames.

 **FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!** Erza requipped.

"Ah, Titania." Azuma smiled. "I forgot you have that armor. This will weaken some of my attacks now. I will just have to break it."

"Wendy." Erza called to the sky dragon slayer.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Take this flare and light it when you get back to Fairy HQ. I have no doubt that some of the other members are currently in combat with Grimoire Heart members."

"Alright, I will!" Wendy said determined as she and her exceed began to rush through the forest back to FairyTail.

"That was smart of you." Azuma smirked. "Won't matter though, because after I have finished you, I will come and get them."

 **LINEAR EXPLOSIONS!** Azuma released a thin shockwave in a straight line towards Erza. This attack shattered parts of the ground. A moment later, the entire length of the created line became engulfed with devastating explosions. Erza barely dodged.

"You will need to do better to beat me." Erza said.

"Ah... Titania.. You try to make this to easy for me." He chuckled. "Remember, you are in my playground."

-With Natsu and Happy-

"I swear man, that jerk is gonna pay for ruining my scarf!" Natsu whined as he wasn't pleased with the mysterious man from earlier who ruined his scarf.

"I know Natsu." Happy said sad. "We will find him." "I believe." He added.

Natsu's nose began to sniff when he smelled a cormade.

"Oh no." Happy saw what Natsu was doing. "What is it this time Natsu?"

"It's Erza!" Natsu shouted as he sprinted off to the left as Happy chased him down.

-With Erza and Azuma-

He chuckled. _"Remember, you are in my playground."_

"This forest." Azuma added. "Has everything I need to beat you."

 **CHAIN!** Azuma casted as tree limbs shot out at Erza. She dodged a majority, but a few got her which ended her defensive moves. Erza Scarlet hung in the air as her arms and legs were wrapped around in tree limbs toward Azuma.

"Mhmph..." Erza tried to speak as a limb covered her mouth making her not able to speak.

"Well Titania. I thought you were gonna be more challenging then that." He said disappointed. "I don't want to kill you right now.. Especially in your position." He said has he smirked. "So what should I do with you?.." He questioned. "How about I torture you?" He said.

Azuma received his answer as Erza yelled into her tree limb gag, but he did not care. He began to get closer toward the scarlet haired night when all of a sudden a **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** sent him slamming into a tree.

-With Gajeel-

"Pantherlilly." Gajeel questioned.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You good?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep, I'm fine. That guy wasn't a problem for me. His partner was for you though, huh?" Pantherlily smirked.

"He was strong. His attacks were breaking my dragon scales. Luckily though I got him for guard and was and able to defeat them. I wonder what they are here for."

-Time: 2 Minutes prior-

Erza Scarlet watched as a limb snatched her right arm causing her to drop her flame sword and then her leg was snatched which brought her into the air. A tree limb covered her mouth as she hovered over Azuma, _Crap! This isn't good._ Erza thought.

She heard him say, "Well Titania. I thought you were gonna be more challenging then that." He said sounding disappointed. "I don't want to kill you right now.. Especially in your position." _What does he mean, my position?_ Erza wondered.

She watched as he added, "So what should I do with you?.." He questioned aloud."How about I torture you?" He said. _What!_ Erza thought frightened. _Torture? No!_ Erza tried screaming into her gag, but to no advantage he began to stalk toward her with a grin on his face. When all hopes seemed lost and she was ashamed she would lose. Erza watched as he got closer and then she heard a **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!** Bright orange light came from the left of the forest and slammed right into Azuma knocking him into the dirt. Erza's eyes grew wide at who was standing before her.


	22. Chapter 21:I'm Here To Save Her!

**Chapter 21: I'm Here To Save Her!**

She watched as he added, "So what should I do with you?.." He questioned aloud."How about I torture you?" He said. _What!_ Erza thought freightend. _Torture? No!_ Erza tried screaming into her gag, but to no advantage he began to stalk toward her with a grin on his face. When all hopes seemed lost and she was ashamed she would lose. Erza watched him get closer then she heard a **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!** as bright orange light came from the left of the forest and slammed right into Azuma knocking him into the dirt. Erza's eyes grew wide at who was standing before her.

"What the hell..."Azuma said as he got up quick.

"Natsu!" A voice called as the voice revealed to be Happy. "Oh wow. You were right, she is in danger." Happy called to him as he looked up to see Erza.

"Who the hell are you?" Azuma asked.

"Natsu Dragneel. From the FairyTail guild."

 _Natsu Dragneel!_ Azuma thought. _This is the guy that Zancrow was defeated by..._

"What are you doing here?" Azuma asked the pinkette.

"I'm here to save her!" Natsu shouted while looking up at Erza he then FIRE DRAGON ROARED at her immediately breaking the branches around her. He caught her as she fell and laid her against a tree. "Rest here for now." He grinned at her. "I will finish him off." Erza looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Ah.. so you're here to save Titania." Azuma smirked.

 **BURST CLAW!** Azuma called out as the attack went straight for Natsu who went straight through it.

 **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!** Natsu yelled as the explosions went right by Natsu as he made Azuma go flying backwards.

 _He has gotten so strong.._ Erza thought as she watched the dragonslayer.

"How?!" Azuma asked interested. "That attack shoulda blown you to pieces!"

"Fire and explosion attacks don't work on me pal. I'm the fire dragon slayer." He grinned.

 **FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!** Natsu shouted as he watched Azuma get destroyed by those attacks.

"Ah. Time to go full power. And to make sure you go as well." **180-SECOND: TIME BOMB!** Azuma said. Several roots emerged from the ground and entangled Erza tightly, preventing her from moving and keeping her in place. A clock appeared above Erza. "You have 3 minuets to defeat me dragonslayer, otherwise Titania here goes BOOM!" He laughed.

"Dammit.. you punk.." Natsu gritted his teeth as flames summoned around his entire body.

"Can you beat me great dragon wizard?" Azuma asked. "Only time will tell." Adding as he glanced over at Erza.

"Don't you worry Erza, I'm not gonna lose!" Natsu shouted at her as he smirked and launched himself at Azuma.

 **CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON's FIST!** The fire dragon slayer yelled as he zoomed up to Azuma and began to continuously slam his ignited fists into the man's face.

"Get off me brat!" Azuma said as he then too released a spell.

 **LINEAR EXPLOSIONS!** The Grimoire Heart mage shouted as the ground beneath the dragon slayer exploded.

 _Wew. That was close._ Natsu thought as he barely avoided the attack.

"Alright. Now we are getting started!" Natsu grinned.

 **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!**

Natsu's power was able to surpass Azuma and knock him to the ground. As Natsu looked it said thirty seconds remained over Titania as she began to struggle, her eyes wide with fear. _Dammit._ Natsu thought. _I gotta hurry, otherwise Erza is gonna KILL me!_

"What's wrong, dragon slayer?" Azuma asked smirking as he knew Titania's life was over.

"Get the hell outa my way!" Natsu shouted as he lit himself on fire. _I have got to finish him now!_

Natsu swiped his arm in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that went straight for Azuma. **CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!** The fire dragon slayer shouted as his spell engulfed the tree mage and blew him to the sky.

Just then, the timer above Erza and the roots/tree limbs that held in her place, disappeared as she fell to the ground looking at the pinkette. Azuma was gone.

Natsu turned around after seeing that Azuma was defeated and looked at her. "I told you, I wasn't gonna lose." He gave his signature grin as his eyes shut and he fell to the ground, but before he could, Erza sprinted towards him and caught him. She looked at his unconscious face as it was bruised and beaten.

"Thank you... Natsu." She placed her forehead on his as she silently cried in the forest. She had almost lost her life, because she was careless. Erza pushed back the dragon slayer's pink locks and carried him on her back out of the battle zone as she tried to figure her way back to FairyTail's resting point.

 _ **A/N: Wow, what a battle! Erza came so close to losing her life. I hope you guys thought that the Natsu taking over Erza's battle was cool. Also, if I confused any of you readers about this part, let me explain. When Natsu senses Erza's danger, this is a little ways after his encounter with Levy, Lucy, and the mysterious man (Zeref). That is why he was able to aid her against Azuma.**_


	23. Chapter 22: Signal The Flare

**Chapter 22: Signal The Flare**

 _"Wendy." Erza called to the sky dragon slayer._

 _"Yes?" She asked._

 _"Take this flare and light it when you get back to Fairy HQ. I have no doubt that some of the other members are currently in combat with Grimoire Heart members."_

 _"Alright, I will!" Wendy said determined as she and her exceed began to rush through the forest back to FairyTail._

Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer, was thinking about her last conversation which took place earlier with Erza Scarlet. She hoped that the knight would be able to hold off against the tree mage. Along side her, was the dragon slayer's cat companion, Carla.

"We are almost there child." Carla told Wendy as they could see light up ahead.

As the two ran more and more to the light they broke out of the woods and found themselves in front of FaryTail's resting point. Currently there was, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Lissana and Elfman Strauss as well with a recovering Mirajane Strauss. Some other wizards and guild members were there as well.

"Wendy!" Gray yelled as he saw the dragon slayer run up to them. "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine." Wendy smiled at them.

"Good to know." A now awake smiling Mirajane responded. Suddenly, her small smile faded and turned into a frown. She saw in her hands a emergency FairyTail signal flare that Erza carries.

"Wendy." The take over mage asked her.

"Mhm?" Wendy responded.

"Why are you holding the emergency flare?" She asked.

"Oh! I totally forgot. Erza sent me. We are in trouble!" Wendy shouted as she felt let down that she forgot her mission.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked trying to cover her worriedness.

"Grimoire Heart is here. Another member of the guild named, Azuma, attacked me and Erza." Wendy began to tear up a bit. "She told me to take this flare and light it when I got back here."

"Good job Wendy." Mira tried to cheer up the crying dragon slayer. "You completed Erza's task. You returned her and now we just need to light the flare."

Mirajane and Wendy both grabbed the flare and ignited it as it sped up towards the sky bursting a red color.

-With Master Makarov-

The white haired short man, Master Makarov, is seen sitting in front of the First Masted's grave.

"Ah Mavis." Makarov sighed as he awaited the contestants of the S Class trials to appear. After a little while, he began to get worried. "Where are those brats?" He talked aloud. Suddenly, he saw a flare shoot into the sky and burst into red colors. "Oh no." He muttered shocked. "The emergency flare!"

-With Erza and a unconscious Natsu-

The red haired knight ran through thick forest trees with a pinkette haired man on her back. She was searching the forest to figure her way out of here. Looking back at the man dangling off her, she smiled. _Oh Natsu... You always seem to be getting yourself in trouble._ Erza thought as she picked up her pace through the woods. Her thoughts began to disassemble when she saw a red flare burst into the sky. _So Wendy was able to get to FairyTail and release the warning._ Erza thought happily knowing that her family knew their was an enemy approaching.

-With Gajeel and Pantherlily-

The iron dragon slayer and his cat are seen walking through a plains field as they just finished their battle against two Grimoire Heart guild members.

"Those guys were no joke." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. They said they weren't even the strongest members. Apparently there is more behind them." Pantherlily stated.

"Mhm. I do wonder though, is everyone okay?" Gajeel was unaware of Mirajane's state, Natsu taking down Zancrow and Azuma, and really a war approaching. As Pantherlily was about to reply to Gajeel, they both saw a flare shoot into the sky and burst into shades of red colors.

"FairyTail's signal flare." Pantherlily said.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked confused.

"That is the guild's warning flare. That means an enemy is coming." He replied.

"Alrighty. Looks like we get to punch some more heads!" Gajeel grinned.

"Let's head back to the camp." Pantherlily said as the two began to run towards FairyTail's temporarily resting spot.

-With Master Hades-

As the Grimoire Heart ship began to grow closer and closer to Tenrou Island, Hades smirked. Just then Azuma appeared before Hades and the 7 Kin of Purgatory.

"Azuma got beaten." Ultear mumbled.

"Well. Who were you taken down by Azuma?" Master Hades asked the man.

"I was fighting Erza Scarlet, Titania of FairyTail, when I had her on the ropes and was gonna defeat her. Then all of a sudden, the man who beat Zancrow entered the fight. He was able to overpower me and defeat me, Master." Azuma angrily spoke.

"I see. Calm down Azuma." Master Hades said as he saw the raise of tone in Azuma's voice. "It looks like I will have to defeat that dragon slayer by my self." He chuckled. Azuma eyes went wide seeing that this boy was going to be played with by their Master. His trance was broke though when he heard Hades say something.

"Sadly though, since you were defeated. You and Zancrow will sit on the sidelines for a while and will fight if we need backup." Master Hades told him. "Also, after this is over, you may have Erza Scarlet to yourself."

Ultear ignored the rest of Master Hades's words and thought about one thing. _Natsu Dragneel...how powerful have you gotten since then?_


	24. Chapter 23: Master Hades

**Chapter 23: Master Hades**

"Mavis, I am so sorry for leading an enemy onto sacred grounds." Master Makarov said as he kneeled infront of the founder's grave. "Just please, keep my children safe." He added. Suddenly, he saw a black ship get near Tenrou Island and activated his **GIANT** magic. He was now a giant sized man as he glared at the incoming ship.

-With the Grimoire Heart ship-

As the 7 Kin of Purgatory and Master Hades draw near to Tenrou Island. Ultear Milkovich thinks about a certain pinkette haired dragon slayer. _Natsu Dragneel... You and your friends defeated Brain and Jellal at Nirvana. I look forward to meeting you once again Dragneel._ Ultear thought to herself as she then zipped up her outfit.

"Nice outfit." Zancrow smirked. "It gets me really fired up and ready to cut loose."

"Zancrow! You should be taking this battle seriously." Capricorn stated.

"Tonight." Rusty Rose started. "The souls of our foes die in the city of war."

Kain Hikaru began to mumble different things as he stood next to Meredy. As Meredy looked back forward she saw something and shouted "Ur!" towards Ultear.

"Don't ever call me by that name!" An enraged Ultear glared at the pinkette.

"Sorry, please forgive me..." Meredy asked.

"Oh cmon." Zancrow sighed. "Don't be so nervous all the time, so what's up?" He asked the pink haired girl.

"It's here now." She mumbled. "The Fairy Island." Ultear shockingly looked. Suddenly, as the ship got closer, a giant emerged from the island.

"What in the hell is that!" Zancrow shouted.

"Who is that?" Meredy silently questioned.

Master Hades who is driving the ship went from wide eyes to a smirk. "Makarov." He said.

"BEGONE!" Makarov yelled.

-With Erza-

As Erza finally found herself infront of FairyTail's resting point she couldn't help, but wonder about Master Makarov.

"ERZA!" Wendy yelled towards the scarlet knight.

"Thank gosh you're okay." Gray said. He then noticed Natsu on her back. "As well as flamebrain."

Mira and Juvia came rushing out of the tent as they heard commotion thinking a fight was about to take place.

"Erza!" Mirajane said as a smile appeared on her face. Mira had to admit, she was worried for her best friend. Her smile grew wider though when she saw Natsu dangling off her with a peacefully sleeping expression.

"Let's get you two inside." Lissana said as she pointed towards the tent.

"Alright, thank you." Erza said as Lissana took Natsu and her to rest.

 _Natsu..._ Mira thought. _What have you done now,_ Mira chuckled.

-Back with Master Makarov-

Suddenly as the ship got closer, a giant emerged from the island.

"What in the hell is that!" Zancrow shouted.

"Who is that?" Meredy silently questioned.

Master Hades who is driving the ship went from wide eyes to a smirk. "Makarov." He said.

"BEGONE!" Makarov yelled. "OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF FAIRYTAIL!"

"Haha." Master Hades laughed.

"Urghhhh!" Makarov sped into the water and smashed the right side of Grimoire Heart's ship.

Zancrow and Kain began to slide off to the right side as they were about to fall out of the ship. The soldiers along on-board began to panic. "Heavy right side damage sub-stained!" One said, "he pierced our armor, game over man!" Another soldier said. As Masted Makarov in his **GIANT** form began to hit the ship again, Master Hades ordered "Evasive Maneuvers!" The Grimoire Heart ship dodged Makarov's attack.

Master Hades extended his right arm and announced, "prepare the magical canon.. **Jupiter**!" Suddenly, a black gun like object appeared from the top of the ship and pointed right at Master Makarov. It began to glow purple and black like a tornado spiral and released its power at Makarov.

"Urghhh!" Master Makarov grunted through the pain, but he was able to block the attack with his arm.

"Haha." Master Hades laughed. Then, Makarov took his left leg and kicked the ship. Soldiers began to panic again. "The ship! He's tearing us apart! He can do anything!" Some of them said in fear.

"Now Ultear!" Master Hades yelled at the 7 Kin of Purgatory leader.

"Sir." She said and then announced, ARC OF TIME... her right eye began to radiate red, **RESTORE**! Ultear said as the right side of the Grimoire Heart ship was repaired.

"Capricorn." Master Hades called to a member of the 7 Kin of Purgatory. "Get you and the rest off the island."

"What about you sir?" He asked his master.

"I will stay here and deal with Makarov." Hades replied.

"As you wish." Capicorn then slammed his palms together and the soldiers along with the 7 Kin of Purgatory disappeared with Capricorn. He then used his jet pack and left the ship. Master Makarov saw him and said, "Run if you'd like, but THERE IS NO ESCAPE."


	25. Chapter 24: War Begins

**Chapter 24: War Begins**

"Capricorn." Master Hades called to a member of the 7 Kin of Purgatory. "Get you and the rest off the island."

"What about you sir?" He asked his master.

"I will stay here and deal with Makarov." Hades replied.

"As you wish." Capicorn then slammed his palms together and the soldiers along with the 7 Kin of Purgatory disappeared with Capricorn. He then used his jet pack and left the ship. Master Makarov saw him and said, "Run if you'd like, but THEIR IS NO ESCAPE."

Makarov and Hades glared each other down and then Makarov brought his hands together as a yellow bright ball began to form.

"I'm going to give you the count of three, to get out of my sight." Makarov stated. "Otherwise you and your comrades will see the other side of oblivia."

"The ultimate magical spell that vanquishes everyone who the caster deems is a foe." Hades said.

"ONE!" Makarov shouted.

"Let's see your FAIRY LAW in action." Hades smirked."

"TWO!" Makarov shouted again.

-With FairyTail-

Suddenly, the rest point is attacked by Grimoire Heart while everyone scatters for safety and to come up with a plan. While the mages get away, four were taken out while one was down, because of magical power.

—-Earlier—

As FairyTail fled and Grimoire Heart invaded the island, Natsu Dragneel had just woken up. He realized he had been out for a few hours and his magic restored partially. He got out of the hung up bed he was in and looked around. All of a sudden, he found Happy, Carla and Wendy down in the dirt. He immediately got to Wendy and held her in his arms. "What the heck happened here!" He shouted trying to wake up the younger dragon slayer. "Wendy!" Natsu tried again. "Come on! Say something! Wendy!" Natsu once again tried to wake her up. "Dammit!" "Someone is gonna pay for this!" He saw Happy stir and awoke. He then fell back asleep.

He also saw someone laying on the floor a little bit ways from him. It was Mest Gryder. **_(A/N: Ik Ik, he wasn't in the S Class Trials like he was in the anime, but he still plays a part and the Magic Council is also still apart of this. Just some things were changed.)_**

Natsu looked at the man before picking up by his collar and shouting at him, "Was it you! Hey! Answer me!" _Has my memory manipulation magic wore off?_

 ** _(Story Answer:_ This Magic allows its users to add their existence to other people's memories, delete parts, or even completely rewrite a person's memories of events they took part in. However, it works the same as _Charm_ : if the targets find out about the truth, the Magic will wear off.)**

"Natsu stop.." Wendy now said as she awoken. "Mest is apart of the Magic Council."

-With Makarov-

"AND THAT'S THREE. TIMES UP!" Makarov yelled. He brought his palms together and said, **FAIRY... LAW!**

"Don't be so hasty." Master Hades grinned. Suddenly, in the palms of Hades was a black and purple spiral similar to Makarov's. It spiraled around and formed a glowing ninja-star-like object. Master Hades then said, **GRIMOIRE... LAW!** Makarov's spell immediately disappeared.

"What?" Makarov questioned. "Impossible!" He added, "No, it can't be!"

Master Hades looked at Makarov and spoke. "Hello boy. You're looking well."

"It is him... Master Precht." Makarov shockingly said.

-FairyTail, 48 Years Ago-

A yellow haired man with a white shirt followed by a light brown hoodie is seen resting his head on his palm. "Mhm..." He mumbled. Then all of a sudden, he jumped up and started shouting. "Dammit! Who do those council lowlifes think they are!" He yelled.

"Calm down Makarov!" A member spoke. Makarov grabbed him by his collar and held him in the air.

"Oh? You want me to calm down!" He shouted at the man. "Maybe I'll use you to fit this pitup frustration."

"Please! Let's talk about this!" The member spoke scared. Makarov glared at him. As the member got more and more scared by Makarov's anger, a voice spoke. "That's enough boy." Adding, "let him go." Makarov dropped the man to the floor and turned his head to see the voice.

"Oh Master..." Makarov said. "I didn't realize you were back."

The man in front of him was wearing a purple shirt, followed by a black coat with a white fur scarf around his neck, in his hand was a long brown walking stick. "Do you revel making trouble every time you go on a job."

A little time later, FairyTail's Master and Makarov are seen sitting in front of the sunset. "I saw some losers bandits making fun of the guild so I smacked them up a bit. I don't see what the problem is." Makarov stated.

"There is nothing wrong defending something you hold dear, boy." Master said. "However, violence ultimately leads to more violence."

"Well, what." Makarov started, "was I just suppose to let them get away with it?"

"Harmony is key." Master began, "forgiveness can be a powerful thing. Just like violence. Whether you forgive or seek revenge is up to you, but know the consequences."

"You ever get tired of saying that?" Makarov mumbled. Master turned and grinned at him, "I'll be saying it till it gets into your thick skull, boy."

"Seriously! Stop calling me boy!" Makarov yelled at the now smiling Master Precht.


	26. Chapter 25: Second Master vs The Third!

**Chapter 25: Second Master vs The Third!**

Master Hades grins as he stands on top of the Grimoire Heart ship.

"Master.." Master Makarov looks up at Hades. "Why... is this some sick joke!"

Master Hades didn't reply as his right hand casted a spell, a black chain looking object followed by two more slammed into Makarov knocking him back on to the beach. The chains grabbed Makarov and as Hades pulled back and released, Master Makarov of the FairyTail guild, was slammed into the mountains. The hits vanished Makarov's **GIANT** magic as he shrunk back to his tiny self. Hades jumped off the ship and headed for Makarov.

Makarov caught him self and backflipped to the ground. Yellow particles appeared before him as his white wizard saint coat was now in him. "I see you traded your ideals, for a darker road." Makarov said to his old master.

Hades shook his head saying, "After all these years.. you still view the world from black to white. I hoped giving you guild master would make that view of yours better. Guess I was wrong."

"Forgive me for I do not give a damn. I may have a narrow vision, but I see my enemies clearly."

"Haha." Hades laughed. "Atleast you learned how to talk while I was away, boy."

"I always hated that nickname..." Makarov said. "Infact, I wanted to always deck you every time you used it." Master Makarov then clinched his fist, "but I have no desire to fight you now. Leave now before we do something drastic."

"Though it pains me to do so.." Hades began speaking, "My path is all to clear at this point. It seems as the universe has chosen me to be the leader of FairyTail's destruction."

"But first you will have to go through me!" Makarov shouted as yellow lights began to shine from him.

"If you wish to throw your life away, boy... then so be it." Hades stated as black and purple lights shined from him as well.

The two guild masters moved their arms as Makarov shouted, **Beams of Light!**

Hades countered this with a **DARK SHIELD** spell. The shield asbored Makarov's magic which Hades then sends right back at Makarov who barely dodges in time.

"In that case!" Makarov yelled as he released another spell. Hades chuckled as his **Amaterasu Formula: 28** countered Makarov's magic again. "What! He cashed Amaterasu Formula 28 circle spell as if it were nothing!" Makarov mumbled.

"Understand what your up against now?" Hades asked. He then casted another chain spell as the chains locked onto Makarov and threw him into trees. As Makarov got back up he realized he was stuck between purple magical particles. _What is this?_ He thought as he then released **THREE PILLAR GODS!**

Unfortunately for Makarov, Hades castes another spell. **Amaterasu: Formula 100** renders the seal ineffective and its magic power is felt throughout the island. Despite the explosion caused by this, Makarov stays alive, "I'm not giving up Precht." He states.

-With Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy-

"There is no end to these guys!" Gray shouted as he released an **ICE-MAKE: CANON** spell that wiped out his side of the attackers.

"They just keep coming." Lucy mumbled as she used her whip to save Levy.

"Thanks Lu." Levy thanked as she released a **FIRE** spell.

 **WATER LOCK!** Juvia shouted as she locked a few of the guards in water cells which defeated them.

Erza, Mira, and the others began to rush towards them. "Are you guys alright?" Erza asked as she requipped into her **HEAVENS WHEEL** armor.

All of a sudden, the mages stopped. "Where are Wendy, Carla, Happy?" They all asked. Then they facepalmed. They must have gotten ambushed and weren't able to get in time. "How could we be so stupid..." Most of them mumbled. "Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked. They all looked at each other before Erza shouted into the sky, "NATSU!"

-Back with Makarov and Hades-

As Master Makarov weakly kneeled infront of Hades, he spoke; "Master Precht. What happen to you? You were such a good guild master. Did you change your mind, or was it all a lie?" Makarov questioned. Makarov didn't get an answer as Hades took his hand and slammed him into the ground face first.

"Ah.." Makarov groaned out in pain. Hades looked down onto the third guild master and began to explain to Makarov about going back to the roots of Magic and seeing the 'Quintessence of Magic.' After explaining this to him, Hades began to walk away and spoke again, "Rest boy. FairyTail shall rest here... with Mavis."

Makarov clinched his fist and charged at Hades once more and at the same time Hades turned feeling his presence. **PIERCING BULLET** Hades cast as a beam of darkness went right through Makarov's right side of his chest as the third master of FairyTail fell to the floor.

"It's not over... not yet." Makarov said to Hades before slipping into unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter 26: The GodSlayer Returns

**Chapter 26: The GodSlayer Returns**

Natsu Dragneel looked at the man who he was currently holding up in his arms with a dark aura on his face.

"Natsu stop!" Wendy pleaded.

Natsu turned around to see Wendy Marvell awake and calling out to him. "Mest is apart of the magic council."

"The council!" Natsu shouted. He immediately set Mest back down and fixed his collar. "Hehe. Sorry bout that." Natsu said sheepishly.

"It is fine." Mest accepted his apology. _I really don't want to get on the dragonslayer's bad side_. Mest thought to himself.

"What happen here Wendy?" Natsu asked her.

"We were all resting and waiting for you to awake and the master to return, but all of sudden we got attacked by these soldiers."

 **FIRE GOD's BELLOW!** A familiar voice to Natsu shouted.

Natsu looked up to see the person up on a hill in front of them. "Dammit. Not this loser again." He said.

Wendy noticed this and asked, "What do you mean 'again' Natsu?"

"This was the one guy who attacked Mira and Elfman." He stated.

Wendy was shocked. _When did Natsu fight this man?_ Wendy looked over to Happy, Mest and Carla. "You three should go look around the island and try to find our friends. Natsu and I can handle this guy."

"Alrighty." They responded. "Be safe, and take him down." Mest and Happy took off. Carla stayed behind shaking her head. Then she thought, _she has gotten stronger. She also has the fire slayer. I will trust you with Dragneel_.

"Be careful child." She spoke as she chased after the three.

"Hehe. I want a rematch dragon boy. I will win this time." He gloated.

"Bring it. You won't make it out of here alive." Natsu smirked.

 **SKY DRAGON's ROAR!** Wendy shouted at the Grimoire Heart mage.

"Oh? Two dragon slayers? This should be fun!" He said licking his lips.

"Be careful Wendy." Natsu glanced her way as she nodded.

 **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

 **FIRE GOD's EXPLOSIVE FLAME!**

 **SKY DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

All three powerful attack slammed each other. Natsu and Wendy's overpowering Zancrow's. _What the hell?_ Zancrow asked himself confused. _How did they extinguish my flames?_

"You need to learn to not be cocky. Also.. PAY ATTENTION!" Natsu yelled at the god slayer as he brought his fist to Zancrow's face. **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!** Natsu slammed into Zancrow shoving him backwards. **SKY DRAGON's WAVE WIND!** Wendy shouted as Zancrow couldn't dodge and took the attack head on.

"Nice job Wendy!" Natsu called to her. Wendy merely blushed at his compliment towards her.

"You should pay attention dragon girl!" Zancrow laughed as he summoned flames. While Wendy was embarrassed he launched a spell. **FIRE GOD's SUPPER!** A black flame like mouth engulfed Wendy as she wasn't able to get out of the way in time. She began to squeal as she activated her healing magic protecting her.

"You jerk!" Natsu shouted as he charged Zancrow. **FIRE DRAGON's CRUSHING FANG!**

"Get lost dragon boy!" Zancrow annoyingly said as he avoided Natsu's attack and slammed him in his chest making him go flying into the sky and then did a **FIRE GOD's SCYTHE** which slammed Natsu and made him go falling off the cliff they were near and into the unknown. Wendy's expression changed as she watched her brother-like friend disappear and now she was left all alone with this mage. Wendy wish she could attack, but she wasn't able to. She kept her healing magic on her as the flames tried to lick and burn her.

Zancrow smirked. "Eventually your magic will run out girl." He said as he kept her engulfed in the flame like ball. _Hehehhe. This will be fun._

Wendy began to cringe. _Natsu... please... I need you._ Her healing shield began to break down as her magic faded from exhaustion and the flames engulfed her as she let a blood gurgling scream out. She passed out from the pressure of the flames and the heat as well with the pain. After seeing the girl was down, Zancrow released the fire spell and watched as she fell to the ground. He then picked her up by her waist and slugged her over his shoulder. Beginning to walk back to the ship, he mumbled. "Hahah. Dragon boy. Told you I would win. Took the girl with me and sent you flying over the horizon." He laughed hysterically now as he thought about the pink haired dragon slayer's words. _Bring it. You won't make it out of here alive._ Zancrow smirked and said, "I believe I just did."

-With Natsu-

Natsu had been knocked unconscious from the attack as he landed into the trees which were right next to Master Makarov's battle with Master Hades. As the dragonslayer rolled off the tree branches and smacked into the trunk a few times, he found himself laying next to Makarov. Master Makarov, who had been laying there for a while still alive after waking up earlier, saw Natsu land next to him and immediately was alarmed.

"Natsu?" Makarov asked his guild member.

"Natsu?" He asked again. Getting the response that the dragonslayer was out cold and wasn't waking up anytime soon, he laid back down and thought about what had happened to Precht to change who he was.

-In Natsu's Mind-

Natsu's mind was replaying the events that had occurred to him earlier. Starting with the S Class Trials, him fighting Zancrow first, then waking up to find Wendy and Mest, and then now being knocked unconscious. His mind searched back to what he last saw a few minutes ago.

-Time Skip: 5 Minutes before Natsu appeared to Makarov-

Natsu heard Zancrow say in an annoying-like tone, "get lost dragon boy!" Natsu charged at him and was prepared to smack him when Zancrow slammed him in his chest and made him go upwards. He then summoned a black looking scythe that appeared from the darknended flames. _Shoot!_ Natsu thought as he tried to avoid it, but was already caught by the scythe. He remember flying into the air as he looked down to see Wendy incased in a ball of black fire. _No..._ Natsu shouted in his mind. He tried to summon his flames, but his power was fading. _I can't... can't lose. Must save Wendy. No! I cant..even move._ That was the last thing Natsu saw and thought as his magic gave away and he went free falling into the abyss, blacking out.


	28. Chapter 27: The Captured Dragon

**Chapter 27: The Captured Dragon**

 _Wendy's expression changed as she watched her brother-like friend disappear and now she was left all alone with this mage. Wendy wish she could attack, but she wasn't able to. She kept her healing magic on her as the flames tried to lick and burn her._

 _Zancrow smirked. "Eventually your magic will run out girl." He said as he kept her engulfed in the flame like ball. Hehehhe. This will be fun._

 _Wendy began to cringe. Natsu... please... I need you. Her healing shield began to break down as her magic faded from exhaustion and the flames engulfed her as she let a blood gurgling scream out. She passed out from the pressure of the flames and the heat aswell with the pain. After seeing the girl was down, Zancrow released the fire spell and watched as she fell to the ground. He then picked her up by her waist and slugged her over his shoulder. Beginning to walk back to the ship, he mumbled. "_ Hahah. Dragon boy. Told you I would win. Took the girl with me and sent you flying over the horizon. _" He laughed hysterically now as he thought about the pink haired dragon slayer's words. Bring it. You won't make it out of here alive. Zancrow smirked and said, "_ I believe I just did. _"_

-With Zancrow-

Zancrow rounded the beach as he walked up to the Grimoire Heart ship. Standing in front of it with a Grimoire Heart flag with their logo on it, the god slayer approached his master.

"Master Hades." He asked.

"Yes?" Hades responded.

"I encountered the dragon slayer once more."

"And...?" Hades questioned.

"I defeated him and also took his, what I'm guessing is his sister, as a reward. She is also a dragon slayer."

"Mhm." Hades thought. "Ah. Take her back and lock her up. A FairyTail mage could help us make a bargain for the black wizard."

"Yes master." Zancrow said as he carried the dragon slayer inside the ship.

Zancrow turned to the right of the ship and made a his way to a small room. This room had shackles in the air and a chair with cuffs on the arm rests. This room was made exactly for someone who crossed with Grimoire Heart.

 _Mhm... Should she sit or hang in the air?_ Zancrow asked himself. _Let's go with the air.._ He chucked darkly.

Zancros laid the dragon slayer against the wall and then grabbed her right arm and cuffed into its magical cuff. He then took her left arm and did the same. Then her right foot and left foot and cuffed them. She hung in an X like formation in the room unconscious. _I can't wait for you to wake up... dragon girl._ Zancrow smirked as his mind raced. He then left the room and went to see his master to talk.

-Previously With Lucy, Erza, Gray and others-

All of a sudden, the mages stopped. "Where are Wendy, Carla, Happy?" They all asked. Then they face-palmed. They must have gotten ambushed and weren't able to get in time. "How could we be so stupid..." Most of them mumbled. "Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked. They all looked at each other before Erza shouted into the sky, "NATSU!"

"How could we be such fools!" Gray mumbled.

"Dammit, I hope he and the others are alright." Lucy said.

"We can only hope..." Erza sadly replied. _Please be safe, Natsu._

-With Natsu and Master Makarov-

Natsu Dragneel began to stir. The first thing he awoke to was his blackened scarf. _When I find that man, I swear..._ then he went wide eyed. Not even seeing Makarov looking at him now, he suddenly looked into the sky and shouted one thing. "WENDY!"

Master Makarov went from happy to see his 'son' wake up to a shocking look as he heard him scream the sky dragon slayer's name.

"Natsu." Natsu heard a voice call to him. Turning to his left he then saw his master and a smile came to his face.

"Hey gramps." Natsu smiled.

"Hello Natsu. Why did you shout for Wendy?" The guild master now intrigued by the fire dragon slayer's outburst.

"Me and Wendy were left behind by the others and when we awoke we were ambushed by that god slayer who I fought earlier when Mira and Elfman got attacked." He then continued on with his memory recalls, "I was close to finishing him off when he captured Wendy in his ball of fire. I attempted to slam into him to knock the spell loose... when I got launched into the air and my magic gave out from exhaustion. I'm not sure what happen to her, I've used to much magic in these battles..." Natsu mumbled the last parts as he felt guilty.

Master Makarov went from calm to upset. "It was not your fault Natsu. These dark guilds are a pain and deserved to be taught a lesson. We will find her soon." He reassured his dragon slayer. "Go and try to find her. I will meet back up with the rest later."

It wasn't long after Natsu had parted ways with Master Makarov when he heard a painful shouting scream. What made the matters worse, the shout was his own name.


	29. Chapter 28: The Voice Of My Friend!

**Chapter 28: I Can Hear The Voice Of My Friend!**

-With Wendy Marvell-

As Wendy came back to the real world she felt like she was floating. When she opened her eyes she surveyed her surroundings and saw that she was in a X like formation hanging in chains. She tried to remember what had occurred, but then it all came crashing down upon her. Natsu had been blown away into the unknown and she was then consumed by Zancrow's flames.

Wendy then feared the next minute. _Surely Natsu is okay? Right? It won't be long till he busts down that door and frees me..._ She thought to herself happily. Not longer after she smelled two figures approaching. The figure smelled like fire. _Yes! Natsu is here!_ As the door opened though, Wendy's hope began to fade as Zancrow and Grimoire Heart's master entered the room and closed the door behind them. Wendy began to pray. That's when Hades summoned purple and black lightning bolts and shocked her. "NATSU!" Wendy painfully shouted for her comrade.

-With Natsu-

Natsu Dragneel bolted off the soiled ground from Tenrou Island's roots as he heard the cry. _That sounded like Wendy!_ He thought to himself. Natsu wanted to slam himself into the trees around him after he figured out Wendy had been captured from the lost spot he had been. Finally, Natsu reached the cliff that he was thrown off and smelled Wendy near as he then ran into the forest. Soon Natsu figured out that Zancrow's scent into the forest followed hers. _I am going to beat that fire slayer wanna be into a pulp!_ Natsu's mind angrily came up with as his rage failed to cease as he was then frozen.

-Time Skip: A few minutes before-

A white clothed woman is seen walking through the forest. _Where is Zeref?_ She asks herself. As she senses someone near she gets excited believing she has found the dark wizard. Soon as she catches up with the figure, she realizes it's none other then Natsu Dragneel. Immediately seeing he was off guard she summoned her ice magic. **ICE-MAKE: FREEZE!**

—-Time Skip: Present Time—-

"Ok, what the hell Gray?" Natsu asks in annoyance as he burns through the ice and frees himself. Suddenly, Natsu doesn't recall Gray smelling different.

 **ICE-MAKE: Frozen Swords** the woman summoned icey looking swords and charged the dragon slayer. _She can use Gray's magic!_ Natsu thought impressed, but also confused. **FIRE DRAGON's ARM BLOCK** Natsu said grinning as his heat in his arm blocked the swords and melted them.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked intrigued completely forgetting his mission to save Wendy.

"Hello Natsu Dragneel." The woman spoke with a evil smile.

"How do you know who I am?" Natsu once again asked getting annoyed now as he summoned flames in his right fist.

"We all know who you are Natsu Dragneel. The Fire Dragon Slayer." She playfully smiled at his name.

"Who are you!" Natsu shouted as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm Ultear. Leader of the 7 Kin of Purgatory for Grimoire Heart." The woman now who was revealed to be Ultear said.

"The hell?" Natsu replied confused.

Ultear's right arm glowed as she summoned a white looking circular ball. "Give me a moment." She said to him as Ultear began to speak into it. "Yes. Oh... you captured the sky dragon slayer? Alrighty, I'm currently fighting the fire dragon slayer. You're sure? Okay. See you at the ship." Ultear put the lacrima communication device away.

"The hell you mean? Where's Wendy!" Natsu glared her down with a angry expression. Flames summoned around him.

"The sky dragon slayer?" She asked and saw that Natsu nodded. "She is currently with Master Hades and Zancrow." She smirked at her words.

"I swear. I will destroy you all!" He shouted as he launched a spell. **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

Ultear avoided the attack as she summoned ice. **ICE-MAKE TOWERS**

Natsu watched as towers of ice grew from the ground and made his way towards him. **FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!** Natsu heard another pained cry as he guessed it was from Wendy. He looked at Ultear and said, "Get out of my way... I can hear the voice of my friend!"

 **ICE-MAKE BLOOM!**

"Why the hell do you use the same magic as Gray?" Natsu asked her as he was now interested in her magic.

Ultear stopped at the sound of 'Gray'. _Is he talking about Gray...FULLBUSTER_? She begin to give off a killing-like aura. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF THAT NAME!" Ultear yelled at him as she summoned more ice.

 _The hell?_ Natsu thought at her rage. _Time to finish her._ **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HO** -the pinkette began, but was stopped.

 **ICE-MAKE: ROSEN KRONE!** Ultear created giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bonded Natsu and his spell. _What the?_ Natsu confusedly thought to himself as he was stuck. "I will destroy you for saying that name." Ultear evilly smiled.

"What... Gray's?" Natsu asked as Ultear spiked him in the chest and he began to lose his vision. _No.. the hell? It's only a wound..._ "I told you dragonslayer...you should have never used that name in my presence." Ultear glared him as another spike through his right shoulder. She looked down as Natsu's body went limp and swayed to the side, the pinkette losing control. _Wendy... Lucy... Gray.. Gramps.. Erza... FairyTail..._ Natsu thought as for the second time that day the deep dark black welcomed him. Ultear watched as the fire dragon slayer fell to the side of her plant trap. She dispelled it and Natsu dropped into the dirt. She took her right arm and lifted it to her mouth and began speaking into it.


	30. Chapter 29: Acnologia

**Chapter 29:** **Acnologia**

-With Mest Gryder-

Mest Grdyer was ordered from the Magic Council to find out what FairyTail was hiding in this island. He heard that Zeref had been here and was currently looking for the black wizard. The council member decided to leave the FairyTail mages on their own after he and the two cats were separated. As Mest walked further into the forest he found a man with a black coat and a white robe that had his back to him and was looking up at the sky. _That must be Zeref!_ Mest thought happily. He then heard the man begin speaking.

"Natsu..." Zeref began to say. "You are not ready to fight me yet. You must become stronger and I was hoping today would be the day. However I have sensed a dragon on his way here to demolish this place. Oh Mavis, will Acnologia change history once more? Does this world not want me to see freedom.." Zeref finished up. Mest Gryder recalled everything and teleported back to the Magic Council not caring for Zeref anymore.

-With Gajeel and Pantherlily-

The iron dragon slayer and his exceed were currently waking back to the resting spot when they heard a shout.

"What was that?" Pantherlily asked.

"Im not sure." Gajeel responded. "It sounded familiar though."

"Indeed it did. Is one of the guildmates in trouble?" Pantherlily now aware asked.

Before Gajeel could respond to him the shout was heard again. This time with more voice and the words were clear. "NATSU!" The voice yelled for a third time. Gajeel and the exceed looked at each other immediately and raced off. "Wendy!" Gajeel shouted.

-With the Fleeing Team-

As Erza and Gray finished the bad guys off with Lucy helping as well, the FairyTail guild members grouped together and were about to go and find the others when they heard a shout.

"What?" Gray mumbled.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lucy asked them.

The voice shouted again. "That sounds familiar." Gray alerted them.

"It does." Erza replied. "Who could it be?"

The voice was heard again and it yelled one word. "NATSU!"

"Natsu?" Lucy shockingly asked.

"No way... It's Wendy!" Gray and Erza both called out.

"We gotta go! Now!" Gray told his comrades as they all headed for wherever the voice was heard from.

-With Wendy-

As Hades continuously shocked the dragonslayer she would not budge. They had asked her where Zeref was, or comrades, or anything else they were hiding. She couldn't take the pain forever and yelled for Natsu. This immediately got the guild master's and god slayer's attention. Before they could speak back, Ultear appeared before them. "Sorry to interrupt your doings here Master." Ultear looked at him.

"No it is fine." Master Hades said to her. "Go on."

"I defeated the dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. I believe he knows information and with his sister in our clutches he will be forced to reveal it to us and find us the path to Zeref. And also... according to what I have encountered on this island. Zeref seeks the dragonslayer." She finished up.

"Good. Bring him here, if what you say is true... then I want all the information Makarov's children now." He smiled.

"Yes Master. I will be there right away." She ended the communication and disappeared.

Wendy was struck. _They got Natsu? No!_ She knew exactly what they planned to do. _They are gonna use me as bait to get information from Natsu. I don't even know if he has secrets or knows anything that's going on though._ Wendy was interrupted as she was shocked majorly in the said and fell unconscious.

-With Ultear-

Not long after she ended the communication lacrima, Ultear had arrived in front of the Grimoire Heart ship. She was welcomed by the soldiers and brought to Master Hades with the new dragonslayer.

"Good work Ultear. This is exactly why you are the leader of the 7 kin." He chuckled. Zancrow glared. "Go and tie him up next to his sister. Let me know exactly when he wakes up."

"Yes Master." Ultear responded as she followed her way into the captured room.

There, she chained the dragonslayer like the other one in the air. However she tightened the chains as far as they could so the fire wizard couldn't escape. She knew the dragonslayer was dense, but he could fight and she didn't dare doubt his brains to escape. Ultear then left the room and went back to her Master.

-Time Skip: 1 Hour Later-

Wendy Marvell who had been captured for at least 4 hours now opened her eyes and what was next to her on the right side frightened her. Natsu Dragneel was chained the exact same way she was, but tighter. His pink locks covered his eyes as he was out cold. She saw he had a sealed wound in his chest and a bandage on his right arm. She moved her fingers and was able to grab his left hand which she clutched it for comfort. She could feel warmth which made her breath knowing he wasn't dying. However, she prayed he wouldn't wake soon so they could rest. She kept her hand embraced in his as she drifted off into sleep.

After an hour past, Master Hades, Zancrow, Azuma, and Ultear walked into the dungeon-like room. Zancrow chuckled and Ultear smiled as they all saw the sky dragon slayer had interlocked the fire dragon's hands together. Zancrow kicked Wendy in the chest which woke her up and she coughed.

"Thinking you could get all lovey while being captured, mhm?" Zancrow chuckled as he saw her look over and blush. However, Wendy didn't remove her hand. "As long as he is with me, I'm not afraid of you people." Wendy grit her teeth as she spoke.

"That's cute girl." Master Hades now spoke as he stalked toward Wendy.

As Master Hades was going to slap her, but stopped as he heard a voice say, "Touch her and I will turn your sorry ass into ashes."

They all looked over to the voice, except for Wendy who was beaming. Natsu Dragneel had the darkest glare in his eyes and the black orbs he usually has burned like fire in them. Natsu turned and grinned at Wendy. Neither dragonslayer felt fear. They had each other which was all that mattered to them at the moment.

No one, but Mest Gryder and Zeref knew that a dragon was coming for Tenrou Island. The bloodshed was about to begin.


	31. Chapter 30: FairyTail vs Grimoire Heart!

**Chapter 30: FairyTail vs Grimoire Heart!**

After an hour past, Master Hades, Zancrow, Azuma, and Ultear walked into the dungeon-like room. Zancrow chuckled and Ultear smiled as they all saw the sky dragon slayer had interlocked the fire dragon's hands together. Zancrow kicked Wendy in the chest which woke her up and she coughed.

"Thinking you could get all lovey while being captured, mhm?" Zancrow chuckled as he saw her look over and blush. However, Wendy didn't remove her hand. "As long as he is with me, I'm not afraid of you people." Wendy grit her teeth as she spoke.

"That's cute girl." Master Hades now spoke as he stalked toward Wendy.

As Master Hades was going to slap her, but stopped as he heard a voice say, "Touch her and I will turn your sorry ass into ashes."

They all looked over to the voice, except for Wendy who was smirking. Natsu Dragneel had the darkest glare in his eyes and the black orbs he usually has burned like fire in them. Natsu turned and smirked back at Wendy. Neither dragonslayer felt fear. They had each other which was all that mattered to them at the moment.

No one, but Mest Gryder and Zeref knew that a dragon was coming for Tenrou Island. The bloodshed was about to begin.

-Time Skip: Present-

Erza, Lucy, Gray and the rest of FairyTail stormed the beach as they saw a giant black ship rested on shore.

"There!" Gray yelled pointing at the ship.

As FairyTail ran up to its doors they were stopped by a few mages. In front of them was Kain Hikaru, Meredy, Capricorn, and Rusty Rose.

Kain stomped forward out of the ship and said, "Stay back guys. I got these people." He attempted to charge at them, but was **ICE-MAKE LANCED** by Gray and went into the sky.

Meredy, Capricorn, and Rusty Rose then marched out.

"I will take on the ice wizard." Meredy spoke pointing out at Gray.

"Then I will take the Red head." Rusty Rose spoke towards Erza.

"I shall take the blonde." Capricorn glanced at Lucy fixing his shades.

Gray charged Meredy with a **ICE-MAKE SWORD!** Meredy stepped back and avoided the attack. She glared down Gray. _Is this the one who made Ultear suffer?_ Meredy thought as another ice attack came her way.

 **MAGULITY RAYS!** Meredy casted a spell as yellow beams shot out at Gray.

 **ICE-MAKE: SHIELD** Gray defended himself from her attack.

-With Erza-

Erza summoned into **HEAVENS WHEEL** armor and equipped her sword.

Rusty Rose began the battle as he used a **JET BLACK SWORD** spell that went for Erza. Erza simply brought her sword up thinking to block it when it went through her sword, cutting it in half and also slamming into her. Erza was shocked. _Crap. This is gonna be a tough fight._ She thought.

 **PURGATORY ARMOR** Erza summoned as she glowed in yellow light and then transformed into black tough armor. Her sword was now steel sort of like Gajeel's. "You may have swords, but mine are far better." She spoke aloud.

As Rusty Rose began another attack he was crashed down upon by Meredy.

"The hell Meredy?" Rusty Rose asked.

"It's not my fault!" She whimpered.

Gray and Erza looked at each other and nodded.

 **ICE-MAKE...** Gray began.

Erza raised her sword.

 **ROCKET!** Gray shouted as Erza also brought down her sword. The two attacks slammed into the Grimoire Heart mages and knocked them unconscious.

-With Natsu and Wendy-

Master Hades glared down Natsu as the pinkette simply smirked. Suddenly, a large boom was heard.

Natsu looked over to Wendy and said, "Told ya Wendy. FairyTail is here." He chuckled.

Master Hades was about to speak to Natsu when all of a sudden Zancrow erupted and slammed into the dragonslayer.

"Shut up dragon boy!" Zancrow shouted at him as he slammed his fists into the restrained Natsu, who hung in the air smirking at every hit he took. Wendy watched horrified with wide eyes as her brother-like figure was beating beaten before her. She wanted to say something, anything at all, but her lips wouldn't budge. Before anything else happened, someone appeared in front of Hades.

Ultear had returned from her exit earlier and looked at her master with fear plastered on her face. "Master... We must leave."

Master Hades, Zancrow, Wendy, and Azuma turned to look at her. "Why is that Ultear?" Hades questioned.

"Acnologia, the black dragon is coming." She spoke as he her eyes closed.

"What!" The others replied as a sense of fear enveloped them.

-With Lucy-

"Okay blonde, I will not be going easy on you just, because you are a girl." Capricorn said.

"I wouldn't want your sympathy any way." Lucy glared as she summoned Leo.

 **OPEN GATE OF THE LION... LEO!**

A black suited man with yellow spiked hair similar to Natsu's emerged from golden light and got in a stance. "Stay back princess. I got this." He said smirking.

"Alright do your best Leo!" Lucy grinned and then added, "Also stop calling me 'princess'!"

Before Capricorn could responded a **REGELUS: ARM SLAM** smashed the goat man into the floor knocking him out of the world just like his partner Kain.


	32. Chapter 31: It's Time To Flee!

**Chapter 31: It's Time To Flee!**

Not long after, Master Hades looked around the room. He looked at his guild mages and then at his captives. "Guard the dragon slayers so they can't escape or be rescued. Zancrow, I'm trusting you. Don't lose for a second time"

"I won't." Zancrow responded.

Master Hades, Azuma and Ultear left the room.

A little while later, Zancrow stalked over to the frieghtend Wendy Marvell. "How is it up there?" He asked smirking. She just glared at him. "Don't give me that. Just because I beat your brother up, you can give me some respect." Zancrow said as he was going to slap her face. However, a glare put him in place.

"You would be wise to stop." Natsu glared.

"Alright dragon boy." Zancrow evilly laughed. "Let's finish our battle. To the death, only one winner, the other dies." He said chuckling. He then removed Natsu's restraints and got in a stance.

 **FIRE DRAGON's IRON FIST!** Natsu began after finally being released from the cuffs.

 **FIRE DRAGON's GRIP STRIKE!**

 **FIRE GOD's SCYTHE** Zancrow called as a black scythe went for Natsu who burnt it to ashes, because of his heat.

Natsu looked back to Wendy to see her shocked and scared, bad move on his part though as a **FIRE GOD's BELLOW** came his way. He barely had time to turn as he took the attack head in and went crashing down to the floor. He quickly got up and looked at the god slayer before him.

"You have already lost..." Natsu weakly spoke as his magic was beginning to fade from the cuffs he wore for so long. "Just give up the fight..." He added.

—-With FairyTail—

As the guild marched for the ship it suddenly began to lift up as Capricorn flew with Kain, Meredy, and Rusty Rose nearby. They entered the ship as the magic reared more faster and began to take off.

"Don't let them get away!" A guild member shouted.

"They've got Natsu!" Gray gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the ship move up towards the sky.

"Don't let that ship get away!" Erza ordered.

—-With Natsu and Zancrow—-

"Hahahaha." Zancrow laughed. "Already giving up?" The god slayer asked the dragonslayer.

"No..." Natsu said as he glanced back at Wendy to see her crying. "Don't cry Wendy... We will escape." He grinned weakly.

"Enough with the chit chat dragon boy. I'm gonna kill you right here and right now." He darkly chuckled as black flames covered him.

"You defeated me once. I defeated you once. It is time to settle the score!" He grinned as he **FIRE GOD's EXPLOSIVE FLAME!** Natsu couldn't defend himself so he did the one last thing he could do. The pinkette looked at the sky dragon slayer who's eyes were directly on his. "Don't give up... Wendy." He managed one last grin as flames grew and casted around her with a **FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAME!** The attack didn't go for Zancrow. It went for her which covered her from Zancrow's flames and she looked down to see her brother figure be launched through the wall after being slammed by Zancrow and go falling down into the sea below.

Wendy looked down in horror as the fire dragon slayer disappeared and the Grimoire Heart ship began to fly away.

"Shoot... Hades is gonna kill me." Zancrow grumbled.

"How dare you!" Wendy yelled at him as she hung by her arms.

"Shut up dragon girl." He said before smacking her and knocking her out.

—With Natsu—

Natsu had watched his flames overdrive Wendy's body and protect her from the dark flames. However, it came with a price. The dragonslayer looked up into the sky as he was blown off the ship's lair and go falling into the sea. The fire dragon slayer could only pray that this was a nightmare. _Wendy... FairyTail..._ Those two words were the last Natsu would think about for 7 years before he slammed into the chilly ice-cold sea and sunk into its abyss.

As the fire dragon slayer slowly went deeper and deeper into the water, memories began to flash through Natsu's unconscious body. Images of Igneel, Natsu's dragon father, played through. Pictures of the FairyTail guild, Meeting Lucy, Wendy and Carla after Nirvana ended, and then finally.. he saw pictures of Erza. She stood proudly over looking a mountain with a sword raised high in the air meaning they had been victorious. The Tower of Heaven replayed as he beat Jellal senselessly with no mercy as rage overtook him. The fire dragon slayer reached the bottom then a bright white light enveloped him.

 ** _A/N: Next chapter will be the end of the "Tenrou Island" Arc or aka the first arc of the story. Chapter 32 will be a lot longer then the other 31 chapters. So enjoy and what will happen to Natsu?_**


	33. Chapter 32: Tenrou Island!

**Chapter 32: Tenrou Island!**

As the fire dragon slayer slowly went deeper and deeper into the water, memories began to flash through Natsu's unconscious body. Images of Igneel, Natsu's dragon father, played through. Pictures of the FairyTail guild, Meeting Lucy, Wendy and Carla after Nirvana ended, and then finally.. he saw pictures of Erza. She stood proudly over looking a mountain with a sword raised high in the air meaning they had been victorious. The Tower of Heaven replayed as he beat Jellal senselessly with no mercy as rage overtook him. The fire dragon slayer reached the bottom then a bright white light enveloped him. _  
_

—-With FairyTail—

The Magnolia guild looked up as they watched the ship take off and fly higher and higher into the sky.

"Don't let it get away!" Gray ordered to his comrades when they saw a sparkle of light come raining down towards the sea. Hoping it was their friends, they ran into the water. However, as they began to swim, a giant roar was heard over view as the mages looked up. A figure that was tall as their guild hall twice combined and long enough to fit 2 Fiore castles was seen in sight as it roared down upon the guild. A figure that was black bodied with blue flame like markings around its claws, neck, eyes, and legs. A giant spikey tail on the back spiraled behind it waiting to strike. It's eyes shown with power as it looked down upon Tenrou Island.

"What... the..." Gray began.

"Heck is that?" Lucy finished.

Each member stood dumbfounded at the dragon before them.

"It's a dragon!" Erza called.

"Where are the dragon slayers?" Gray asked.

"The only ones here are Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy." Makarov said. "However, Gajeel is the only one currently with us. Wendy and Natsu must still be in the sea somewhere."

"We can't waste time then!" Gray replied as he swam deeper into the water.

"No Gray, stop." Makrov ordered him and the ice-make wizard stopped. "We must deal with this figure. This island is our home. We must get you all to the boats. We are no match with this dragon. It's power... is insane." Makarov's eyes grew wide as the dragon roared down upon them.

"But master.. Natsu and..." Gray began to say, but was stopped.

"I know Gray. Natsu and Wendy are dragon slayers, however they can make it back up to the surface. We must go to the ships. We will search for the two mages when we are aboard"

Erza listened to her master and was totally against this. _Fleeing? What good would that do? And... Natsu. I can't leave him! I need him! Where is he!_ The scarlet haired knight thought to herself.

-On the Grimoire Heart Ship-

As the ship flew away from the island everyone, but the sky dragon slayer, heard a loud roar which all made them glad they were getting out of there.

Zancrow walked up to Hades and looked down as he spoke. "Master... I lost the fire dragon slayer.." He grumbled.

"What!" Master Hades yelled. "How!"

"I challenged him to a duel and freed himself of his chains. We fought and I surpassed him, but over did it and launched him out the wall." He stated.

"And...?" Hades asked,

"He fell into the sea." Zancrow replied.

"Do we still have the sky girl?" Hades now upset asked.

"Yes Master." Zancrow said.

"Good. Don't let her escape. She is a key to my plan." Hades laughed as he turned back to the controls of the ship.

-With FairyTail-

FairyTail charged for there ship, the _Fairy Fleet,_ but as they attempted to board it, the dragon stood in their way.

"No doubt about it..." Gajeel grumbled.

"What is it Gajeel?" Levy asked him.

"That's the black dragon... Acnologia." He responded to her. He then suddenly turned towards Master Makarov, "hey old man. Let me take this one alright?" Gajeel smirked.

"Alright Gajeel. Take him down." Makarov gave him permission.

"You better tell me where you have hid Salamander and the sky girl!" Gajeel yelled towards the dragon.

 **IRON DRAGON's ROAR!** Gajeel released a spell as a typhoon of iron slammed into Acnologia. **IRON DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

Acnologia simply shrugged off the attack and then roared down on Gajeel making him fly away.

-With Mest Gryder-

Mest appeared before the Magic Council on their boats that were surveying Tenrou Island.

"Are you sure that's what Zeref said?" Lahar asked Mest.

"Yes I believe so." Mest slowly replied. _Damn! How could I be so helpless at a time like this._

"You're sure he said Acnologia?" Lahar ordered.

"Yes!" Mest yelled.

Lahar's eyes went into fear and then he started yelling towards the boats and troops. "Our search of Tenrou Island is over! We are aborting and returning back at HQ." Doranbolt said as the boats loaded up and began to sail away from the island that had the black dragon and the black wizard on it.

-With FairyTail-

As Acnologia singly took down Gajeel in one hit, more fear was struck into guild members. "We need Natsu and Wendy here asap!" A member said.

"Stop!" Erza yelled. "We must keep our minds at the issue here." She frowned.

As all hope seemed loss, the guild members formed a circle around themselves as they held hands. Makarov spoke a few words as the Acnologia readied his attack.

-Somewhere away from the island-

Zeref stood overlooking Tenrou Island as he saw Acnologia charge up an attack. He sadly frowned as he thought about the pink haired dragon slayer. _Natsu... I am sad to say that it was not meant to be for you to kill me. I hope you enjoy the after life._ Zeref said as he watched a typhoon of particles come raining down on the island.

-With FairyTail-

As the guild members prepared for the attack they were then engulfed in a white light and as the attack hit and the island exploded, the mages were shielded as they merged with the island and it dispersed leaving a giant crater in the ocean as the water flood into it to cover it up.

-Time Skip: Before Acnologia Came-

Mavis looked down from the Tenrou Tree as she saw a pink haired mage sink into the sea's water. Concerned she was, Mavis went down toward the water to search for the sunken wizard. Not long after she dove into the water's chilliness Magis realized the mage she saw was a FairyTail wizard and was a trial member. She quickly grabbed him as the waters began to shake and swam up with the pinkette in her arms. Mavis laid the boy on the ground away from the water's reach and made sure he was still breathing. She spoke a few words and Natsu's scarf returned back to its normal white and scaled color. After accepting the fact he was indeed alive, she looked up to see a giant black dragon with its mouth open with an attack ready to strike. FairyTail's fist master saw the guild members in a circle holding hands as their magic went to a certain wizard. Mavis soon understood and used a spell known as FAIRY SPHERE which shielded each guild member as Acnologia's attack struck them down. As the giant attack of white light cleared, FairyTail's sacred grounds, Tenrou Island seemed to no longer exist as a giant crater was now in the ground and the sea flooded in.


	34. Chapter 33: The Sky Dragon 3 Years Later

**Chapter 33: The Sky Dragon Three Years Later**

It was a nice day as the guild members of Grimoire Heart laughed and drank as some members returned from a successful 'spy on the council' type mission.

Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer, who was now fifteen stood next to Master Hades as she awaited his command.

"Wendy, I want you to go out and find me something to eat." Hades ordered.

"Yes Hades." Wendy mumbled.

"You call me Master, girl!" Hades angrily spoke.

"Yes, Master Hades." She rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you." Hades chuckled.

"WELL I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE!" The sky dragon yelled at him as all the laughing in the guild hall had come to a complete silence after the former FairyTail member's outburst. When she was twelve, she would had never done this, but she wasn't twelve anymore.

Master Hades grumbled at her outburst and sent her to the room she lived in for the past three years in the guild's apartment complex.

Wendy rounded the top of the stairs and walked into her room. She laid on her bed and looked to her right at the picture that layed against the wall. In the picture was a pink haired boy, Wendy, and two cats which were blue and white colored. Wendy began to tear up as she remembered her friends that had been lost three years ago.

-Time Skip: Three Years Ago-

Wendy Marvell had hung in the air by her chains that felt like days. Which it was. _When are they going to let me out of here?_ She thought. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Master Hades, Ultear, and Zancrow.

"Hello dragon girl." Zancrow smiled which made her shiver.

"Enough Zancrow." Ultear told Zancrow.

"Fine... you're no fun." The god slayer complained.

"Wendy Marvell, I am here to tell you that your guild was wiped out by a dragon." Hades began.

Wendy shifted her attention towards him and spoke. "What?"

"The black dragon, Acnologia, completely demolished Tenrou Island. The FairyTail guild members were killed and the bodies never found. However, we did get word that the fire dragon slayer was enveloped into the blast and suffered the same fate as his guild members." He chuckled at the end. "According to the guild losing its members, Wendy Marvell you are now here by a member of Grimoire Heart!" He laughed more as her FairyTail guild mark was removed and a Grimoire Heart guild mark was now on her right shoulder. Wendy began to cry and use foul language against Hades. Master Hades had enough and spelled her to sleep. She then awoke in a room that was now hers and had to get used to her new life style.

-Time Skip: Present Time-

Wendy sobbed as she remembered Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer and one of her best friends. She also remembered his blue cat companion Happy, and her best friend the white cat Carla. She recalled watching in horror as Natsu was blasted out of the wall and fell to the sea. Wendy always wanted to believe they were still alive. After two years though, the Sky Sorcess gave up her hope and accepted the fact they were dead. Her mind wondered how Natsu ended up. She hoped that he made it back to the land and rested among the guild. Wendy knew FairyTail hasn't been disbanded, atleast she didn't think. However, what was the point of trying to escape back to the guild? The people she loved were all lost on an island that no longer exists, because of a certain black and blue dragon. Wendy's love for the fire dragon slayer grew as she turned older. Now fifteen years old, the sky dragon slayer's love for him was over the limits. She was made fun of by her guild mates for still loving a dead dragon slayer. She scoffed them off and would always run to her room to cry. Wendy looked at her blue Grimoire Heart guild mark and imagined it was the famous FairyTail symbol.

Not long after she turned fourteen last year, Zancrow began making a move on her. She always denied him and that made him angry. He one day swore to destroy that pinkette's grave if he ever saw it and earned a smack to his cheek by Wendy. "Never say that about Natsu ever again!" She shouted at him and warned him. Zancrow gave her room to relax and hadn't bothered her for awhile. Just as she was clearing her thoughts, the door knocked. Wendy opened it to see a yellow haired man with a grin on his face.

"Hey cutey." He said.

"Ugh... Not you.." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Hey! That's mean." He frowned playfully.

"What do you want Zancrow?" Wendy asked.

"I want you." Zancrow grinned larger.

Wendy stood still and re heard his words. " _I want you."_ She looked at him. He looked at her.

"That's right Wendy. My love has been growing for you and after seeing you grow up... I think it's time we start a new life together." He said.

Wendy stood there shocked. _This was new..._ Wendy thought to herself and looked clear to the picture on her wall. Zancrow saw this and cleared his throat.

"Just let me know when you make up your mind okay?" He smiled at her and left with her looking at the picture.

Not long after, she went back to the guild hall and was eating lunch. Much to her surprise, the girls there were really nice and accepted her with open arms. Wendy decided to tell her friends what had occurred not long ago.

As they all sat around the table and ate, Wendy began to speak. After she finished her story and the girls thought, some began to give advice. Jenny, a brown haired girl told her go for it. However after hearing other sides a certain voice began to speak. Wendy looked over to see it was her best friend, Alice.

"Wendy, I understand you love this 'Natsu Dragneel' guy, but maybe it is time to let his fire go." Alice spoke. "I'm not trying to be rude, but most the rumors and reports say he and his guild were killed on that island three years ago." She finished. All of the girls knew, well most of them, when speaking about Wendy's lover or her old guild to always be kind about it. Espically, what occurred today.

"I don't know..." Wendy began. However, she was interrupted by Alice.

"You have got to stop falling head over heels for him. I am going to be straight honest with you Wendy... Natsu Dragneel is dead. You have to begin to find someone else to change your life. The pinkette isn't coming back. It's time you give up his flame." She spoke sadly as Wendy began to cry and ran back to the complex.

"That was a little harsh don't you think Alice?" Jenny asked.

"It was, but as her best friend I want her to succeed in life. I don't want Wendy to drown her teenage years away mourning over a lost soul." She sighed.

-Time Skip: With Wendy-

Alice's words were bedded into Wendy's mind. _You have got to stop falling head over heels for him. I am going to be straight honest with you Wendy... Natsu Dragneel is dead. You have to begin to find someone else to change your life. The pinkette isn't coming back. It's time you give up his flame._ Her words were the truth. Wendy had become obsessed with Natsu and missed him dearly. She feared the thought of what Erza would do to her. That also made her sad. Memories flicked back in her brain as she remembered Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane and Lissana Strauss, Levy McGarden, and all types of other women in the guild that she had befriended. Wendy had begun to like Zancrow a bit as she grew fourteen and now fifteen. The only reason why she never accepted a date from him or anything is, because she remembers him bad mouthing Natsu and he is the reason her love is dead. _No! Natsu isn't dead!_ Wendy yelled at her head for thinking so. She had finally given up as the sky turned dark and she drifted off to sleep in her bed.

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The beginning of my own little arc before the war_** ** _. "Wendy's Arc." Is what the second arc will be. Next chapter we go back in time and forward as we check out the present day FairyTail members_** ** _who were left behind on the boat before the S Class Trials began._**


	35. Chapter 34: Lost Fairies

**Chapter 34: Lost Fairies**

 _The year is 791... FairyTail has changed, without the leaders like Master Makarov and Erza Scarlet, the guild has fallen under and lost the popularity that it once had achieved. A young boy in a crimson like coat with a orange scarf stands over the harbor as he gazes off into the horizon._

"It's time to head back, Romeo" A young lady with green hair calls out to the boy.

"Bisca..." A spike black haired man with a orange sash mummers.

"It will be fine Alzack." The lady now identified as 'Bisca' answers. Alzack started at her then turned away.

"Its been seven years..." Romeo ponders over his lost friends.

"Yeah we all miss them..." Bisca began, "we gotta get you home now kid otherwise your dad will be worried sick."

"Alright..." The boy sighs as the trio walk back to the now faded FairyTail guild hall.

-Time Skip: At the FairyTail guild hall-

A man in a white robe with dark night blue hair turns around in his chair seeing the three walk in.

"Hey Romeo!" The man calls out.

"Hey dad..." Romeo mumbles.

"Careful, Master Macao..." another man says.

"Oh be quiet, Wakaba... you ever gonna quit smoking that pipe!" He yells.

"Alright, you win." Wakaba nervously laughs.

"What I thought." He also laughs.

Romeo Conbolt walks away from everyone as he goes into his room which is located under the stairs. As he turns his head to the right, he spots the picture that he set up six years ago. A picture in a frame of himself, Natsu Dragneel, Happy and the rest of the FairyTail guild. The pink hair and the scaley scarf are a sad sight to the young boy as he remembers his best friend and 'mentor'. Next to the lost dragon slayer is his cat, Happy. Behind them are Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and many more FairyTail wizards. The picture Romeo looks at was took an hour before the S Class Trials trip. Romeo sadly smiles at the way Natsu has his toothy grin and the way Gray just wants to beat his head in st that very moment. _I miss you guys..._ Romeo sadly thinks to himself.

-Time Skip: A Few Hours Later-

As the guild that isn't lively as it was before chats with one another, suddenly the front doors fly open and in comes a group of men.

"You got the money, Macao?" One of them asks as he pulls out his metal club.

Before Macao could speak, another voice is heard.

"What in the hell?"

As everyone in the room turns around they are met with a half naked man followed behind a bunch of other people. The unidentified man summons ice and the rest of his crew activate their magic and launch it at the intruders as they go sailing into the walls. Suddenly, FairyTail's members recognize them and start yelling.

"Gray!" One shouts.

"Erza!" Another man calls out.

Tenrou Island's group was asked many questions by the guild and after a lot of explaining they were out of breath. The terrible part was all that hard work and no one had won the s class trials that year. As the cheers settled down and everything became normal again, a quiet voice spoke.

"Where's Natsu and Wendy?" The voice asked.

Startled by the question, Erza comes face to face with Romeo Conbolt. After everyone returned, Romeo thought it was all going back to normal especially after those guys were beat up and fled back to their guild. However, everything was about to change as Romeo soon realized that two of his friends were missing still.

As Erza Scarlet heard his question she flinched at her friend's name, _Natsu_. Erza had not seen her guild mate since he rescued her against her battle with Azuma that nearly took her life. After he gave her his signature smile and ran off into the woods, Erza couldn't wait for this to be over to see him again. However, as the battle advanced on, Erza Scarlet knew she wouldn't see Natsu Dragneel ever again. She doesn't remember him falling into the icy waters or him and Wendy being captured, all she can remember is that when they were blown away by Acnologia's roar, her pink haired friend was no where to be seen.

Master Makarov had explained that the first master, Mavis, had used a spell which saved their lives. For Erza's sake, Makarov decided to keep him and Natsu's last encounter a secret.

As the guild mourned over losing two dragons layers, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell it was soon to be discovered. At Blazing speed, ShadowGear's own member, Jet had bursted through the newly built guild hall doors.

Irritated by the commotion, Master Makarov turned around and yelled at the intruder.. only to see it was Jet. Now interested by the man's huffing and puffing after running what seemed very far, he began to speak.

"Jet, what have you found out?" Makarov asked the mage.

"I found out that-( _he stopped to catch his breath_ ) I have found out where Wendy is." Jet seriously spoke.

The guild began to cheer at thinking they would be soon reuniting with the Sky Sorcess as they dearly missed her. As Jet regained his breathing he soon added. "She is a member of..." He stopped.

"Of what?" Master Makarov and the rest of the guild intensely asked him.

"Grimoire Heart." Jet finished as he lowered his head and the entire guild went deadly still.


	36. Chapter 35: Moving On

**Chapter 35: Moving On**

 _Wendy had not seen her guild in 7 years as she was now 19 years old. Still constantly being charmed by Zancrow, she declined him. As Wendy Marvell grew in age, her love for a certain mage had sky rocketed each passing year. Until now as she was 19, she desperately had to see him. The sky dragon slayer who now had been apart of Grimoire Heart for six and a half years now found herself eargly wanting to escape her prison. She had gotten a lot of friends at her time staying here, however she felt they were just taking pity. Wendy had grown stronger with her magic and soon felt she could be capable of one day taking on Natsu Dragneel in a fight. She smiled a bit as she remembered her pink haired friend._

 _"Why do you have pink hair?" Twelve year old Wendy Marvell had asked the man when she first joined._

 _"It's not pink, it's salmon!" He irritability responded as she happily smiled._

The sky dragon slayer missed FairyTail which is why after figuring out that her friends had returned from Tenrou Island she planned an escape from her imprisoned guild. Only bad part was, one of her friends had snitched to Master Hades after she explained to them what it was. The twelve year old girl who was forced into the guild and now nine teen soon figured out her true purpose. She was a weapon. Wendy Marvell, the Sky Sorceress, was Grimoire Heart's weapon.

-Time Skip: FairyTail Present-

"What the hell do you mean?" Gray shouted confused.

"Yes, what do you mean by that Jet?" Erza now intrigued asked.

"I mean... Wendy has become a member of Grimoire Heart..."

FairyTail's members stood deadly silent and still as they thought about what they were just now told. As the guild processed the this information, a blonde spoke.

"What should we do, Natsu?" Lucy asked turning to her partner. At that moment her face went solemn as her partner wasn't there. Just as fast as they all came together, one by one the guild began to fall apart. Natsu Dragneel was lost Wendy Marvell was behind enemy lines.

-Time Skip: Remains of Tenrou Island-

Farther back in the forests a blonde spike haired man lay on his back unconscious. After a short while, a curly and wild white hair girl appeared and dragged him somewhere. After a shirtless while she stopped and placed him next to a pink spike haired man who was also unconscious. She looked at them and frowned seeing their conditions. The blonde wasn't that injured, however the pinky was in different touches. His face was dirty and bruised as his cuts bled open, the man's right eye was black eyed and he had a scar going down the side of his cheek. Suddenly, the blonde began to stir.

"It is okay. You may awake now." A gentle voice said as the man rose up from his slumber and looked around. He was a little started by the sight, but then asked, "who are you?"

The girl smiled then and said, "I am FairyTail's first master and my name is Mavis Vermillion."

 _First Master?!_ The blonde haired man thought.

Suddenly, Mavis frowned once again. "You have no guild mark and don't seem to have a connection to the guild." Her expression darkened. "Why are you on the island?"

"Chill first," the man spoke. "I am Laxus Dreyar the grandson of Makarov."

"Oh." She said. "You were kicked." Mavis added with darkened look towards him that turned sad.

"Yeah, however I heard some losers were messing with my old guild so I came to helap and everything just blacked out."

"No wonder." Mavis began, "you have been asleep for 7 years Laxus Dreyar."

"Seven Years!" He shouted.

"Yes, keep your voice down." She scolded at him as she looked down towards the pinkette.

"Natsu?" Laxus asked after seeing his fellow dragon slayer's defeated state.

"Yes, this is Natsu Dragneel. He has been through a quite lot. Thankfully due to the seven year gap he has been healing and will soon be recovered." She smiled.

"That's good." Laxus said. "However, what happen to him?" He added as he was confused to see the fire dragon slayer so beat up.

"Natsu had been through a lot while we where here. He fought Gildarts and advanced to the second round of the trials... them Grimoire Heart attacked." Her expression darkened once more.

"Grimorie Heart?" Laxus asked, "aren't they a dark guild?"

"Yes, they are a dark guild. Natsu fought two of their members...however in the end he and the other slayer, Wendy Marvell, were both captured. After the battle came to a near with a rude interruption by Acnologia, the black dragon, the two dragon slayers were separated. I managed to save his life and have been resting with him since I casted Fairy Sphere on the guild to protect them. Everyone has gone back to Magnolia, and however if you do return... you may not tell them about Natsu Dragneel. He is a work in progress and I am not 100% certain that I can restore him to as he once was. His reckless actions could have cost him his own life had I not stepped in at that right time." She finished.

"Acnologia attacked too?" Laxus asked and was given a simple nod by the first master. "Yeah, I won't tell them about Natsu." He looked down and frowned at his state.

"Hang on." Mavis perked up from the ground where she was sitting. Since you don't have anything to do right now... do you think you could help me by giving Natsu your lightning?" She looked at him in the eyes waiting to hear his answer.


	37. Chapter 36: A Growing Surge

**Chapter 36: A Growing Surge**

 _"Yes, they are a dark guild. Natsu fought two of their members...however in the end he and the other slayer, Wendy Marvell, were both captured. After the battle came to a near with a rude interruption by Acnologia, the black dragon, the two dragon slayers were separated. I managed to save his life and have been resting with him since I casted Fairy Sphere on the guild to protect them. Everyone has gone back to Magnolia, and however if you do return... you may not tell them about Natsu Dragneel. He is a work in progress and I am not 100% certain that I can restore him to as he once was. His reckless actions could have cost him his own life had I not stepped in at that right time." She finished."_

 _"Acnologia_ _attacked too?" Laxus asked and was given a simple nod by the first master. "Yeah, I won't tell them about Natsu." He looked down and frowned at his state._

 _"Hang on." Mavis perked up from the ground where she was sitting. Since you don't have anything to do right now... do you think you could help me by giving Natsu your lightning?" She looked at him in the eyes waiting to hear his answer._

"You want me to do what?" Laxus asked the first master in order to make sure he heard her right.

"I want you to help me give Natsu some of your lightning magic." She repeated.

Laxus was shocked at first and then recovered. "How the hell are we gonna do that?" He asked.

"He eats your lightning. I heard that he ate etherion before so lightning should have the same effect. He might be weak for a few days, however his magic will grow and he will become stronger." Mavis stated.

Before anything else could happen, the pinkette began to wake up. However before he could Mavis eyed Laxus and he summoned his lightning. As Natsu raised up his body was smacked with lightning as he absorbed it filling him up. He then dropped back down and into his slumber.

"Good work." Master Mavis smiled.

"Thanks?" He responded.

-Present Day FairyTail-

The guild had become less and less active as most members were on jobs or just out in the world. FairyTail after losing its members for 7 years dropped rankings and were no longer the #1 Guild in Foire. That meaning, they were not as popular and did not get all the jobs. That all belonged to Sabertooth, a guild that was founded all the way in Crocus.

Master Makarov appeared out of his office and waited for all members to return. "Alright brats." He began, "we will be taking action. We are going to free Wendy from her guild and bring her back to the home guild she once knew."

"Yeah!"

"We are gonna be getting our dragon slayer back!"

In a corner away from all the commotion, Lucy Heartfilia sat at a small table. She was lonely. No, scratch that, she was _very_ lonely. Without her partner Natsu she couldn't go on experienced jobs that she usually would. Due to Natsu not being there, Gray and Erza would not go on team jobs, but solo ones instead. The team soon disbanded as "Team Natsu" lost its charm. After pleas and crys from Lucy and Happy to stay in the team, they all parted. The blonde had began to grow affection for her pink haired friend and planned to confess to him when they finished the trials. Lucy thought she was hurting the most, however a certain scarlet haired knight was most effected.

At the highest peak of _Fairy Hills_ , Erza Scarlet laid on he bed looking up at the ceiling above her. She had been crying constantly when she arrived in her room and got away from the guild. The reason for her sadness? _Natsu Dragneel_. Erza had missed her friend very much and had began to grow love for her partner. After their training session before the trials and the talk they had, she really enjoyed his company. He saved her life not once, but twice. Those being _The Tower of Heaven_ and then her most recent battle with Azuma at Tenrou Island. Erza Scarlet had a hard iron shell around her mentally and the pink haired dragon slayer managed to bust through it and make her have feelings for him. She has pictures of him and her as kids and then also right before the S Class Trials at Tenrou Island began. Erza even went all the way to design a new armor for him. It was a black and white armor piece similar to her Flame Empress armor. She had orange here and there, but it was mostly black and white. Instead of golden trims like the fire dragon slayer had, here's was white. The top which consisted of Natsu's known black stayed the same along with the white where his shorts would be. When asked what this new armor was Erza simply stated, _it is just a test that I am doing._ That was a lie, and along with that she had nicknamed this armor, _Dragoon._

As the night prevailed over and her eyes began to close, she whispered four words.

" _Natsu... Where are you?_ "

-Time Skip: Grimoire Heart-

Up high in her dorm, Wendy Marvell sat on a seat she had in her room. Thinking about a certain pink haired dragon slayer and blushing at her thoughts that here and there came up, the sky dragon slayer was unaware that Master Hades snuck up into her room and had a surprise awaiting her.


	38. Chapter 37: Lightning Flame Dragon

**Chapter 37: Lightning Flame Dragon**

 _Up high in her dorm, Wendy Marvell sat on a seat she had in her room. Thinking about a certain pink haired dragon slayer and blushing at her thoughts that here and there came up, the sky dragon slayer was unaware that Master Hades snuck up into her room and had a surprise awaiting her._ _  
_

As Wendy Marvell began to stand to go to her closet, she was hit in the back of the head and fell to the floor, falling unconscious.

"Eager to escape, are you?" Master Hades amusly said. "I was hoping after 7 years of you being away from those Fairy Flies that you would change... I was wrong." He turned around and opened a secret compartment in her wall. Their was a machine and he tied her wrists to it, them tied her ankles. Strapped her in there and then blindfolded her. Finally, he finished up and left the room leaving the wall open. As he faded to the door to leave, he noticed a picture of her and a pink haired person. Seething in anger as he tried to capture this certain mage, but failed due to a idiot member enraged him. He then grabbed the picture frame and threw it against the opposite wall as the glass shattered and the picture slipped out. Hades then left her dorm and headed for his own office.

-Time Skip: 2 Weeks-

After two weeks of Natsu awaking and the two 'friends' Mavis and Laxus, they had began to develop Natsu's new style. Laxus would aid Natsu if he needed more lightning to do something. Mavis was unsure of what had been damaged in Natsu and did not want to break his physical magic by a large spell. So she had Natsu begin with his easy spells first to build up for more challenging.

"Alright here I go!" Natsu smirked as he smacked his fists together and flames rolled out from behind him. " **FIRE DRAGON's...IRON FIST!** " The pinkette yelled as he slammed a fiery fist towards a tree they were using for a target.

"Good job Natsu." Mavis smiled as she applauded his work.

"You haven't seen anything yet, first!" He did his signature grin and began to stall up as he closed his eyes. As Mavis was confused for a bit of his actions, he then opened his eyes back up and yelled, " **FIRE DRAGON's ROAR!** " A typhoon of fire smacked into the forest as it lit ablaze a tree and turned it into ashes.

"Whoops." Natsu chuckled. "Guess I shouldn't have gone that far."

"No it's okay." Master Mavis looked at him. "Continue. Let's step up the power." She told him as confidence overwhelmed her seeing his power.

The pink haired fire breather began to shout spells off left and right.

 **FIRE DRAGON's SWORD HORN**

 **FIRE DRAGON's WING ATTACK!**

 **FIRE DRAGON's BRILLAINT FLAME!**

As Natsu gasped for a breather, they all took one. After a few hours of rest that Natsu well needed, Mavis asked the dragon slayer to attempt his lightning power. She told him Laxus was there if he needed him. The fun mood that the trio had been sharing now turned into seriousness as Natsu stood still an began to swirl around flames. Soon after her hole began to rise as sparks of electricity could be seen within his flaming fires. _You can do it, Natsu. Just let it all come to you._ Mavis thought to herself as she watched Natsu began to move around.

" **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE** " Natsu casted as the sparks got bigger and the flames had more burning within its colors.

"Great Natsu! Now call out a spell." Laxus and Mavis said in unison.

" **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON's...ROAR!** " The fire dragon slayer roared as half the forest was devastated and burnt to ashes while some trees caught fire from the lightning and also burned. As he cut off his power and saved his energy, he chuckled and grinned at his own power. "I can't wait to take down stripper with this."

-Later That night-

As Natsu rested after exhausting himself and his power, Mavis and Zeref sat outside near the Tenrou tree. After Laxus told a funny joke that had Mavis laughing for awhile, she suddenly turned serious. Noticing her change in mood all of a sudden, Laxus asked her what was wrong and she replied with, "I remembered something."

"What did you remember?" He asked.

"When Natsu fell into the water and I saved him, I remember seeing a ship that was in the sky and a man with yellow spiked hair standing over the side looking down. Laxus just looked at her. "He and the other sky dragon slayer were captured." She looked into his eyes.

"Oh... I get it now." Laxus finally said after figuring out the answer. "You're worried that Natsu is going to go and try to find Wendy aren't you?"

"Yes... you are totally right." Mavis answered.

"Well whats the big deal if he does?" Laxus asked.

"I am worried that... he won't like the circumstances." She replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Laxus.. While you and Natsu have been out cold the past seven years along with the guild... Wendy was abducted by Grimoire Heart."

The lightning dragon slayer was shocked for a moment, then asked, "aren't they the guild we fought seven years ago right here on this very island?"

Not looking up at him, FairyTail's first master gently nodded. Without them knowing, Natsu Dragneel had awoken from his sleep during their talk and heard everything. His eyes were closed, however they burned with fury and rage underneath his closed lids. _Someone was gonna pay..._ He thought to himself.


	39. Chapter 38: Prepare For Battle!

**Chapter 38: Prepare For Battle!**

As FairyTail's master, Makarov Dreyar walked around in his office thinking of the past events from the S Class Trials to Grimoire Heart and then now Wendy's capture, the guild master thought hard to himself. _Now going in there without a plan wouldn't be the best idea, however I am worried for the dragon slayer._ Makarov had decided to try to forget the fire dragon slayer and focus on what currently mattered. Finally, after a lot of thinking, Makarov had his solution. He walked to his office door and opened it up. Then, he strolled over to the second floor balcony and looked down at his guild members, clearing his throat he began to speak.

-Tenrou Island-

As Natsu continued to train to control his new power, he began to think of a plan. _I have got to get out of here. Wendy is in danger, I can sense it. I can't let her get hurt, gotta protect her!_ He thought as he then decided of a plan to escape.

After he finished training and the pink haired dragon slayer had developed an idea he decided to attempt it. He walked over to the cave where Laxus and Mavis were and saw they had fallen asleep. _Well that makes things a lot better._ Natsu thought to himself as he grinned. Suddenly, realization hit him of his plan...he had to take transportation. The fire dragon slayer began to already feel sick just thinking about it. After recovering, the pinkette found a better solution. Natsu found a stick and began to write a note into the slippery ground. He began to use his flames as a carrier and then blazed himself toward the unknown, hoping it was land.

-A few hours later-

Mavis was the first to wake up and didn't want to get up, however she remembered that Natsu was going to train again today. As the white haired girl sat up, she had noticed Laxus was out next to her. Suddenly, she didn't feel the presence of a certain person and went out of the cave to see writing in the sand.

 _Hey, I decided to go ahead and leave. I sense Wendy is in trouble and gotta protect her. Thank you for training me first and lightning freak, really do appreciate it. Stay away from me please and I will not bother you, this is my mission and my mission alone._

 _-Natsu_

Mavis almost passed out in shock. "WHAT!" she screamed. Hearing her, a yellow haired man walked out of the cave and looked at her.

"What is wrong first?" Laxus asked not noticing the sand writing.

"Natsu left the island!" She replied.

Laxus read the note and then heard her. "Amazing... that idiot."

-FairyTail Guild Hall-

"A member of ours has been abducted..." Makarov begin to speak and that silenced the chatting inside the guild hall. "I will not let this occur without a fight. Wendy Marvell is a FairyTail wizard and we will give it our all to bring her back to the family she deserves!" Makarov mentioned as cheers and shouts went through the guild.

"Hell yeah! It's battle time." A member said.

"Time to get revenge on those losers." Gray smirked.

"Gehehe." Gajeel laughed while chewing iron from Mira's cabinets .

"Gajeel! Stop eating the silverware..." She yelled at the iron dragon slayer. He looked at her and then looked away not caring even though he felt the glare she was giving him.

Erza stood silent at the second floor and just looked at Master Makarov before grimacing.

"Prepare for battle, brats! This is going to be a tough one."

-With Natsu-

After flying half the day away, right when Natsu began to get tired and his magic running out he hit land. "Yes!" He yelled before smacking into the sand of Magnolia's beach. He got tons of looks by everyone that was currently there before one man said, "Oh my god... no way... it's Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted out. Suddenly, as Natsu just got off the sand he was tackled by a bunch of people shouting his name.


	40. Chapter 39: Return

**Chapter 39: Return**

 _What the hell?_ A pink haired man thought to himself as he was tackled by a bunch of random strangers.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" A man yelled/called out at him.

"The FairyTail flame has returned!" A young teen girl shouted.

"Where have you been?" Another asked.

"Yeah, yesh, okay, hello." Natsu sluggishly said still confused.

As the pinkeye drug himself from the sand and pried people off him he began to walk to Magnolia. Down the streets he went getting wide eyed looks from passing pedestrians, due his appearance.

"Ugh..." Natsu mumbled feeling pain. "Damn lightning is getting to me."

He accidentally bumped into a lamp post and fell down, "you wanna go Gray!" the fire dragon slayer yelled thinking the lamp post was his old rival. As more passing people gave him weird looks and snickered under their breath, Natsu sheepishly turned his head down towards the ground after his out burst.

Further more into his trip, Natsu who was expecting a small guild hall as he walked up the hill was greeted with a larger surprise. In front of the famous dragon slayer stood a tall structure with wide walls. It looked like three churches put together. With a grin on his face he began to run for the doors.

-15 minutes in the past at Fairy Hills-

A red haired woman is seen sitting on her bed with a frown covering her face. This woman is Titania or Erza Scarlet. Speaking aloud, "Everything has changed... Its been 7 years.. 7 years since I saw... Him."

Erza walked up to her mirror and did her daily routine before glaring at the mirror. "No.. it's not your fault Erz." She said speaking to her self, "You didn't know Grimoire Heart would show up and capture Natsu & Wendy. FairyTail is on a mission to save Wendy and... Natsu is gone..."

A Determined look in her eyes, she shouted, "YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM UP!" With that, Ezra turned her back to the glassy mirror and opened her door getting ready to make her daily trip to the FairyTail guild hall.

-In FairyTail-

"Wow, I can't believe we are actually going to war again." A member said.

"Well, they have one of our members. You know how Master is, every child must be saved." Someone replied.

"I think I should have kept Master..." Macao mumbled sadly. Wakaba was about to speak to him when suddenly the doors were kicked open. Laughter halted, tension rose thinking of an attack...then everything was silent. No sound of Mira cleaning cups or Cana drunkenly speaking. As the FairyTail guild turned their heads towards the door..all they saw was pink hair.

"Hey guys how ya doi-" Natsu said before he was interrupted and thrown to the ground.

Feeling threatened Natsu immediately rolled over on his back to look up at his assaulter when he stopped. In front of him was Erza Scarlet. She had the most dangerous look in her eyes and the aura of her magic was going through the roof. If people didn't know this was a magical guild you would have thought a monster had been born.

"Hey Erz!" Natsu once again began to speak, before once again, being interrupted as the red head threw herself on top of the dragon slayer. Straddling his hips and sitting on top of his stomach she looked into his eyes. Natsu who was expecting a lashing of words or being thrown into the pillar only saw tears and Ezra speaking, "where... where have you been." As he tried to get up, the required mags locked her arms on his arms forcing him to lay back down. "Where.. **DO YOU KNOW HOW I HAVE FELT NOT KNOWING WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE!** " She began to shout at him very loudly making his ears surrender in pain.

 _There it is..._ Natsu thought waiting to get knocked out.

" **I FINALLY DECIDED TO QUIT CRYING OVER YOUR DEATH AND HERE YOU ARE SHOWING UP THE VERY SAME DAY!"** With that she slapped him hard on the cheek before falling on top of him and crying into his chest.

"Erza, what are you doi-" Natsu for the third time began to speak, before for the third time, getting interrupted...

"No." Erza said. "No... shut up Natsu. Stop speaking and just shut up." ... "You don't know how long I have suffered after figuring out you had been thrown into the ocean. You're a friend Natsu, and I don't leave friends behind... _especially since I love you,_ Erza thought the last part to her head.

Natsu didn't speak any words after that. All he did was just lay there with a weeping red hair mage on top of him while watching the rest of guild mates. After they finally figured out the pieces, they all shouted very loudly which once again made Natsu's ears whine in pain. " **NATSU**!"


	41. Chapter 40: Reunion

**Chapter 40: Reunion**

As Erza soon got off Natsu she forcefully pushed the guild doors open before closing them with a loud bang as she walked away. The pinkette got off the floor and was attacked by guild mates left and right asking him where he's been and how was he?

"I have been great, thanks for asking." Before Natsu told them that he had to go take care of someone. As the fire dragon slayer strolled past his friends and before he could reach the door he heard his name called.

"Huh?" Natsu said looking down to find Master Makarov. "Hey gramps!" Natsu gave his signature grin.

"Hello my boy. We need to talk, let's go to my office." FairyTail's master told him.

"Alright." Natsu replied as he followed the shirt man to his office. With Natsu behind the doors, Makarov shut them and told him to have a seat.

"Natsu... you're magic as changed." Makarov said.

"Huh?" Natsu responded confused, "What do you mean gramps? I can still make fire." As he lit his palm with orange flames.

"Yes I know that, however... you have developed a new power inside of you, have you not?" Makarov asked once more as he looked at Natsu suspiciously.

"Hmm... I don't know if I should tell you." Natsu stared at him.

"Tell me what?" Makarov asked now the one intrigued.

"What my new power is and how I got it." Natsu replied still staring.

"Tell me everything Natsu." Makarov smiled as he sat down next to Natsu.

"Alright.. if you say so." Natsu began... "It has all started when Zancrow through me out of the ship and I went plunging into the sea, I blacked out after that but awoke to a white haired girl healing me and saving my life. She asked me what I was doing on the island and after that I told her I was a FairyTail mage. She then went on to explain to me she, her first name was Mavis.. and she was the first FairyTail master."

"Yes, Mavis is FairyTail's founding master." Makarov replies to him smiling. _That's amazing that he got to meet her_

"Anyways..." Natsu continued, after I took a long sleep, I awoke to Mavis and... Laxus talking."

"LAXUS?" Makarov's mood drastically changed and yelled in anger after hearing that name.

"Calm down gramps. Laxus gave me this power." Natsu said.

"Alright then... show me this power."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I am Natsu." Makarov answered.

"Alrighty then, if you say so." Natsu then stood up and changed, **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!** All of a sudden in Makarov's office the heat rose and lightning sparked off the young dragon slayer. To say Makarov was astonished could be the least.

"Wow Natsu. That is amazing." Then sweat dropped knowing how much money Natsu will cost him with this new destructive power of his.

"Thanks gramps!" Natsu grinned as Makarov told him he could leave.

As he turned to open the door, Makarov called out to him. "Make sure you listen to her before speaking." He advised Natsu knowing where he was headed for. Natsu nodded his head back, opened the door and headed out to go search for a certain Scarlet Knight.


	42. Authors Note: (Part 1 Completed)

**Authors Note: Book 1** **Complete**

 ** _A second one? Wow! This must be really important then! It because I got some great news for you readers that are fans of my current growing story "The DragonSlayer"! As you know currently from the last 2 chapters I have released, Chapters 39 &40, Natsu is chasing after Erza for some reason. We do not know-let me rephrase that. YOU, the reader, don't know why he is chasing after her. It is time we set the second arc into place. Wendy's Arc. As FairyTail prepares for round two of war against Grimoire Heart to take back Wendy to FairyTail a certain spark will form for our two main characters. Will FairyTail succeed in their mission and conquer the dark guild bringing the sky dragon slayer back or will they all perish trying? Find out in the second installment of the series, "The Darkness"! _**

_-Sidenote: This story may remove Nalu since I want to focus more on Naza and Nawen. Reason for this is I already had a Nalu moment which consisted in a previous story of mine, "DRAGNEEL: The Rise of the Demon" on my wattpad account._

 _Thanks to all my readers, critics, and reviewers who have given me feedback and praise for my work. It means a lot since I try to write at times when I can for you guys. This story was 40 chapters and I expect the second installment of the series to be around 30-40 chapters if I finish that. Once again, thanks guys for reading and hope to join you for the continuation in "The Darkness!"_

 ** _2/4/19 Update: As of now, I have completed 16 chapters of_ _ The Darkness, if you want to stay up to date on the epilogue then go follow my wattpad acocunt!_**

user/BurstingDragons

(Chapter 1 of The Darkness will be released very soon on HERE!)


End file.
